


Bury Me Shallow

by Avie_Boo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hardened Leliana (Dragon Age), I really don't know how to tag, MGiT, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Softened Leliana (eventually), Teen Inquisitor, Warnings May Change, lots of profanity for a teenager, no beta we die like men, oh and profanity, writer is an idiot girl who wanted to write a self insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avie_Boo/pseuds/Avie_Boo
Summary: **Being Rewritten**When a teenage girl wakes up in the Chantry dungeon with the Anchor on her hand, she soon realizes that what she's facing isn't a dream. Or, the self-insert of a teenage girl who realizes that her AP World History teacher glossed over the important bits of medieval Europe like shitting in pots, and the fact that she knows how to react only because of fanfiction.





	1. Breakdown Eminent

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first work on here, and it is inspired by essentially every MGiT fic I've read so far (but mostly by Keep to the Stars by MaryDragon and Dislocated Souls by LonelyAgain). I've always wanted to write this, or something like this, and since summer is here I'll be able to actually do that!
> 
> Also I don't have a beta, so if you spot any mistakes, please tell me and I'll go back and fix it!

Her hands were bound before her, the metal of the shackles digging into the skin of her wrists. Pain flared at the base of her skull and her left palm and she gasped, wincing as her eyes slowly opened to look at the source of the stinging pain.

She was on her knees in some sort of dungeon, the frigid air seeping into her bones through the hard stone beneath her thinly clad legs. She was still in the clothes she’d worn to school that day, if it was still even that day, she couldn’t tell. Her worn skinny jeans were frozen stiff, and her toes were almost numb inside her worn out converse. The hoodie she wore was one of the warmer ones she owned, a dark grey with “UCA CHEER” on the front.

Her hand burned again, and she finally looked down at the offending appendage, wincing at the bright green light emanating from the center of her hand. Her eyes widened as she began to realize what was going on, as she realized how familiar this scene was.

“No. Fucking. Way.” She muttered, trying to shift her weight slightly. The sound of metal scraping against itself caused her to look up; she was surrounded by medieval soldiers, who’d just sheathed their blades. Before she could ask what was happening, the door across from her swung open.

Two women entered, their figures stiff as they stopped before her. The one in front, in heavy, Seeker armor, circled her for a moment. “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead, except for you.”

The girl on the floor flinched when the woman stopped in front of her. “Explain this.” Cassandra grabbed the shackles, lifting the teen’s wrists before dropping them roughly.

“I can’t, please! I, I don’t know what that is or what’s going on, what’s going on?” She whimpered at the look on the tall woman’s face, a scathing, murderous glare. “Pe-people died? What?”

Cassandra grabbed her collar this time, pulling her forward and off of the back of her legs, shouting, “You’re lying!” The second woman, Leliana -who looked far more terrifying in person than in game- stepped in, forcing herself in between the two.

“We need her, Cassandra.” The young girl was promptly dropped, a disgusted noise coming from the woman as she turned. The teen’s eyes were wide, and she shied away from the two as she tried to will away the oncoming panic attack. “Do you remember what happened? How this began?”

The young girl shook her head, her eyes filling with unshed tears, “I just remember being at school, about to take a test in Econ? Then they called an lockdown, but we all thought it was a drill… Then there was a sharp pain in my head, and I- I woke up here? There was a voice though, too? I can’t remember what it said, but I remember that I wasn’t afraid when I closed my eyes...”

Cassandra turned to face Leliana, telling her to go to the Forward Camp. She quickly came back to the girl, unlocking her shackles only to bind her wrists with rope.

Cassandra pulled her up off of her knees, her face blank even as the teen’s joints popped and cracked in protest. She stumbled forward, nearly collapsing as blood rushed to her head, and was tugged by the wrists to be in front of the Seeker. The trip up the stairs from the dungeon made her wonder if this was some awful joke being played on her, or if this was all a dream, but when they exited the Chantry and she was blinded by the light glinting off of the snow, she knew.

She froze for a moment, looking up at the massive Breach, _He really did break the sky._ Cassandra turned to her, her face carefully void of emotion as she observed the teen.

“We call it ‘The Breach.’ It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

“An explosion can do that?” She whispered, wanting to keep up with as much of the script as she could recall.

“This one did.” She turned to face the small, shaking girl. “Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

The Breach crackled, causing the mark to flare and the girl to scream out as she fell to her knees _. Agh, fuck. That hurts a lot more than I figured it would-_ She curled in on herself, whimpering as she pulled the hand closer to her stomach. Cassandra knelt in front of her, pointing towards her with her right hand as she spoke.

“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… And it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.” Her Russian, no, Nevarran, accent was thick, and she waited for the teen to respond, still kneeling down in front of her.

“If, if you think I can help?” The girl trailed off and Cassandra nodded. Sighing heavily, she forced herself to stand with a little help from the warrior. “I, I want to help, if I can.” Cassandra nodded once more, a grim look on her face as she began to walk the girl through Haven.

The teen remained silent throughout the walk to the first bridge, nodding when it seemed appropriate during Cassandra’s monologue. They walked through the large gate, and Cassandra turned to face the girl once more, pulling a small dagger from its sheath, advancing on the girl. Grasping her wrists, Cassandra cut them free of the rope bindings, a sad glint in her eyes.

“There will be a trial. I can promise no more. And you’re mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach.”

The girl nodded, taking a deep breath as she rubbed her wrists. “Are we going to be facing any demons?” Her voice was shaky as she spoke, her frame tense and shivering from the cold. When the woman nodded and replied that they most likely would, the teen’s face paled. “I, um, I don’t, I don’t know how to fight. Never really had to learn? Um…”

Cassandra nodded again, “Thank you for telling me. The path to the Forward Camp should be relatively clear, but past that to the Breach… You will have to learn quickly.” And with that, the set off down the frozen, snow covered path to the second bridge.

The Anchor flared as soon as they’d walked past the crate, causing her to fall to her knees with a cry of pain. Cassandra, with a pitying look, helped her up and patted her shoulder, muttering that it would be alright. They continued on, and she pretended to slip just before the second bridge, to delay them for a moment while it exploded.

With a sigh, she picked her way down through the rubble, and one of the shades began to form. _Son of a bitch, time to scratch my arms all to hell._ When Cassandra yelled to stay behind her, the girl ran to the crate, searching through its contents to find anything she may be able to use as the ice before her began to bubble up.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Aha! A staff? Could I be a mage?_ Her train of thought was cut short however, when she turned to face the shade, grasping to wooden staff tightly. It was advancing on her at a surprisingly fast rate, and she realized in her haste to find a weapon, she had trapped herself between the demon and the rubble.

 _Okay, okay. It’s just your average demon, just a shade, you’ve got this! Time to see if I’ve got magic!_ Bracing herself, she took a deep breath and looked at the demon. The tar like skin was thick, from what she could tell, and the slight green glow creeped her out more than the creature’s face. _What would Gandalf do?_ She focused on the thing in front of her, and as it advanced and adrenaline began to kick in, her hands began to tingle where her palms met the wood of the staff.

Swinging it out, foci pointing towards the demon, she pulled at the warmth that was forming in her chest, and pushed it out through the staff. An arc of lightning flew from the foci, narrowly missing its target, but managing to enrage it further.

“Oh, shit!” She yelled, scrambling past the demon to get past it. Hefting the staff up slightly, she swung it again, pushing the warmth through her arms again. With wide eyes, she watched as the fire enveloped the demon, the force and heat behind it so strong she’d managed to one shot the thing.

Cassandra turned, rushing towards the teen as she watched the demon fall to the ground and dissipate. “Drop your weapon. Now.” The teen, wanting to cooperate and also quite intimidated by the Nevarran warrior, dropped the staff. It clattered onto the ice as she jumped away from it, her hands flying up in the universal surrender sign.

Cassandra sighed, sheathing her blade, “Wait. You don’t need a staff, but you should have one. Even if you’re young and untrained.” The teen nodded slowly, gingerly bending down to pick up the staff. It hummed in her hands, the slight vibration almost causing her to drop it again. Cassandra gestured for them to continue, already treading up the hill.

\----

She knew the path to the Temple like the back of her hand, having played through this part numerous times, but she still let Cassandra lead. By the time they finally reached the fight with Varric and Solas, the poor girl was winded, leaning on her staff as she breathed in the thin mountain air. Cassandra immediately jumped down off of the small ledge, heading into the fight with her shield held high.

The brunette hesitated a moment before deciding that she ought to join the fight. As soon as her feet landed on the ground and she lifted her head, she saw a shade heading right for Varric. Muttering a string of curses, she raced over to slide between the two. She lifted her staff at just the right moment, the shade brought its clawed hand down onto the wood, jarring the both of them.

With a small smirk, the teen spun the staff around so that she was holding it with her left hand with the foci was facing the demon, extended her right hand with her fingers splayed, and whispered, “Dracarys.” A stream of fire flew from the end of her staff, and a weak mana drain barrier came up around it. The demon screeched in pain, stumbling backwards for a moment.

She used its distraction to swing the staff around like it was a baseball bat, smacking the disgusting creature in what passed for its face. Varric had turned at the commotion, and swiftly sunk one of Bianca’s bolts into it. When the two looked around, the demons were all dead and Mr. Baldy-Mc-Balderson was stalking towards her.

He grabbed her hand and thrust it towards the rift. The pain she felt was excruciating, but it didn’t last very long, as the Rift closed and Solas let go of her hand. She knew she’d have to play dumb, pretend that she didn’t understand to get him to trust her. If she could, maybe she could change his mind. But as of now, she knew his goals aligned with hers, and that was as much trust as she could afford him.

“What did you do?” She asked, pulling her hand to her chest as she looked at him curiously. He was much taller than she was, and when she glanced at Varric, she noticed that she was only maybe an inch or two taller than him.

The bald elf smirked, as he stepped away from her. “I did nothing. The credit is yours.” There was an underlying smugness in his voice that, had she not known him, she wouldn’t have been able to catch.

“So, this, this mark can close the Rifts? I can help?” Her voice was unsure when she looked between him and Cassandra. Shifting her weight, she lifted her hand to look at her palm, the mark’s light causing her to squint. Gonna have to come to terms with this sooner or later; you’re going to lose it in two years anyway, so you have time.

He nodded, “Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake -- and it seems I was correct.”

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.” Cassandra interjected, walking to stand beside the small teen.

“Possibly.” Solas paused, turning to look at the girl, “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

_Well fuck, Wolfie, if that ain’t the truth._

“Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” Varric spoke as he sauntered over to where the group was standing. “Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally, unwelcome tagalong.”

She watched as the dwarf winked at Cassandra with a small smile before speaking. “I’m Avery, pleasure to meet you.” She grinned down at the small man, “And that’s a lovely crossbow you have, serrah.”

He raised an eyebrow at the honorific usually used in Kirkwall before he looked over his shoulder at the butt of the crossbow. “Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.”

She laughed lightly, “Her name’s Bianca? And I’ll bet, Mr. I-Saved-The-Champion’s-Ass.” It would be okay if he thought she’d read his book, right? Just a young fan of his works, that’d be easy to play off since he was always one of her favorite characters.

“Of course! And she’ll be great company in the valley.” He grinned up at her, rolling his eyes when Cassandra stepped forward in protest.

“Absolutely not!” The Seeker exclaimed, “Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…”

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?” He cut her off, “Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.”

Cassandra made her signature Disgusted Noise™ as she turned to walk away from him, and Avery giggled. She liked Varric even more in person, now. He just seemed so trustworthy, and probably would even if she hadn’t played the games.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see that you still live.

 _Ugh, if only I could smack you, but I’d rather not die today._ Avery thought as she shifted her weight slightly, reaching a hand to rub the back of her neck as she studied him a moment.

“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.’”

“Oh! Well, thank you. You seem to know a great deal about it all.” She could just see the little Solas Slightly Approves pop up at her statement.

“Like you,” Cassandra began, “Solas is an apostate.”

Before Solas could respond, Avery grinned. “Aren’t we all technically apostates now? I mean the Circles have fallen, but granted, I can’t say much about that because I’m actually learning this shit as I go.”

“You are untrained?” Cassandra’s voice was strained as she spoke, “How old are you?”

Avery flushed slightly, shuffling her feet, “17?” She paid close attention to their reactions at that; Varric muttered a curse, Cassandra breathed out a faint ‘Maker’s Breath,’ and Solas tensed and took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes widening a fraction before his carefully built mask slipped back into place. _Yeah, I’m a child. You gave your orb to an insane magister and a child got caught in the crossfire._

“The magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Even an untrained mage like yourself wouldn’t have been able to create the explosion that caused the Breach.” He stated plainly, looking between Cassandra and Avery.

_Sure, unlike any I have seen. And here I thought you never outright lied._

Cassandra nodded, “We must get to the Forward Camp as quickly as possible. Be wary, young one, we will be facing more demons.”

Varric took up pace beside Avery after they’d hopped the small barrier. “How’d you manage to get caught up with this shit, kid? And how’re you holding up with this?”

Of course Varric would be the only one to ask how she was at this point. She shrugged, “Hell if I know, all I remember is being at school and then I wake up in the dungeon. And I’m fine for now, but this is all gonna hit me like a ton of bricks once this is over -- that is, if I survive until it’s over.”

He gave her a funny look, “I’m sure you’ll be fine, kid. You’ve got Bianca and I, not to mention the Seeker.”

Avery grinned nervously, nodding as they made their way down the stairs and across the ice. For some reason, the demons that triggers the strategy cam weren’t there, and neither were the ones on the way to the second rift.

Varric, either thinking that she was too young to have done something like blow up the Conclave, or at least too inexperienced, didn’t bother asking if she was innocent. And she supposed he thought she was, which was nice, even if it meant a slight deviation from the plot. A plot that she couldn’t be concerned about because as they came to the second rift, she was more worried about not dying than she was about screwing up the story line.

The three adults rushed forward, attacking the demons that were standing beneath the rift. Avery stayed back, trying to recall any spell she could, but most of them were from Harry Potter and she doubted they’d have much use with a big ass staff instead of a wand, and she really didn’t want to cast any of the unforgivable curses. She was a Hufflepuff, after all.

She saw the Rift flicker and from it come another shade, and with its appearance, she took a deep breath and swung the staff, pulling once more at the heat from her chest and sending a surge of lighting towards the demon. Avery ran towards it, knocking it upside the head with her staff, and pushed her left hand out towards the rift.

She felt the sting before the string of light connected her and the Rift, and how both the rift and the mark seemed to repel each other like magnets. She managed to keep her arm straight and the connection strong, and thankfully, the Rift closed rather quickly, and with a sickening pop.

Avery leaned her weight heavily on the staff, beads of sweat forming on her brow as she muttered under her breath, “Fuck, I’m outta shape.”

Varric chortled, reaching to pat her on the arm as Cassandra walked over to her side. The Seeker held onto Avery’s arm as they walked through the gates and onto the bridge, helping the girl keep her balance as the world seemed to spin and warp around her. Cassandra sat her on the chest in front of the table where Roderick and Leliana stood, arguing.

“Ah,” Roderic exclaimed, “here they come.”

Leliana walked around the table, peering over at the teen curiously. “You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is-”

“I know who she is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

Cassandra shifted her weight, an incredulous look on her face, “Order me? You are a glorified Clerk. A Bureaucrat!”

Avery leaned her elbows onto her knees as she rubbed her temples. She did not want to deal with his bullshit today. She’s played this game so many times that even though he saves the people later, she still wants to smack him while he’s being an ass.

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!” Even his voice was starting to give her a headache.

Leliana, bless her, piped up after his comment. “We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.”

“Justinia is dead!” He yelled, “We must elect a replacement, and obey her orders on the matter.”

Avery stood abruptly, running a hand through her brown hair as she turned to face him. “So you would rather ignore the fact that there is a giant fucking hole in the sky? That thing is spewing demons. How long, Chancellor, will it take you to elect a new Divine? Long enough for fucking demons to take over the world.” Her voice was low as she spoke and her shoulders were tense, she needed to calm down before she slapped him.

“Now, I’m not that religious, Ser, but I’m pretty damned sure Andraste and the Maker himself would rather the Chantry do its job -to take care of the people hurt by the Breach- and let us handle the hole in the sky. Too many men and women have died to that thing, Divine Justinia died to that thing, and you’re down here trying to argue about my execution?” She walked forward, placing her hands flat on the table and leaning towards Roderick.

“News flash, Chancellor, I don’t give a flying fuck if I die trying to close that damned thing. If I do, well, I saved you some ink, didn’t I?” She pushed off of the desk, the wood screeching against the stone as it was forced back several inches. Turning her back to the man, she focused her attention on Leliana. “Now, how do we get my ass up to the temple?”

“The mountain path is the safest route, our forces could charge as a distraction while you make your way through there.” Leliana gestured to the mountain.

“It is too risky,” Cassandra chimed in. “We lost contact with an entire squad on that path.”

_Fuck, the scouts on the path… I want to save them, but if I do, many more will be lost on the field. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

The Breach flared, and with it the mark, causing Avery to cry out. Cassandra turned to her, the tall woman stepping closer to peer into the girl’s face. “How do you think we should proceed?”

“Wait, hang on,” Avery managed, her attitude now vastly different than when she was speaking to Roderick. “Why are you asking me? I- I don’t?”

“You have the mark, it is your life at risk.” Cassandra spoke plainly as the teen looked between the two women.

“I, I- The mountain path? We need to work together, we all know what’s at stake.” Her voice was shaky, and Leliana nodded to her. The teen spoke once more as they began to head out, “If your scouts are alive, Ms. Leliana, we’ll bring them back.”

The corner of Leliana's mouth quirked up slightly before it settled into a frown; no one but a handful of people used her given name any more. Most people called her Lady or Sister Nightingale, so the fact that this girl was using it was odd. She'd have to look into her background more, and soon.

\----

The path to the mountain was awful, and each of the ladders almost made Avery have a panic attack. Oh god, oh god, oh god. I swear by all that is holy if the ladder breaks… The wood kept creaking under her weight and, since she was going first, she was worried she might fall and land on the people below her.

 _Just don’t look down, don’t look down._ Thankfully, she pulled herself up onto the edge of the cliff, sighing in relief as she scrambled over to the back wall, nearly plastering herself onto it.

“Dear anyone who will listen,” she muttered as she watched everyone pull themselves up. “Please, please, please don’t let there be anymore ladders.”

“Don’t believe in Andraste, do ya kiddo?” Varric asked as he sauntered over to her, tugging her away from the wall.

“Who am I to tell someone their beliefs are wrong?” She spoke, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear, which was, thankfully, still pierced and round. She really didn’t want to have to deal with Halamshiral as an elf. “We won’t know until we die if any of it was true, so let the Dalish hold onto Falon’din and Sylaise, and the Qunari their Qun, and the dwarves their ancestors and the stone. Who’s to say they don’t all exist?”

“You have an odd way of viewing the world, for someone so young.” Solas said as he walked beside her, his eyes curious. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

“I guess?” Avery began, lifting her staff so it rested on her shoulder like a baseball bat. “I mean, it clicks in my head, and since there is a hole in the sky, I reckon I’m not the only one who’s questioning everything.”

The curiosity in his eyes didn’t diminish, but he seemed to accept her explanation, for now at least. Quickly picking up the pace, she hurried them all along to the entrance of the mountain portion of the temple.

The demons were all dispatched rather quickly, and Avery was immediately stricken ill at the sight of the dead scouts. She knelt beside one of them, their body still warm when she pressed to fingers to the unmarred side of the scout’s neck. Varric walked up behind her, placing a hand on the teen’s shoulder, guiding her away.

“They’re gone, kiddo, they’re gone.”

She nodded, standing shakily for a moment before bolting out to throw up in the snow. Wiping her mouth, she looked up to find her companions staring at her with grim faces. Gonna have to get used to that, too.

A shriek tore through the air, causing them all to whip around to see a rift, as well as the rest of the scouts. Avery took off, racing towards the rift and ignoring Cassandra’s shout from behind her. Her staff connected with the abdomen of a terror demon, knocking it back slightly and giving her enough time to slip around it and stand back to back with one of Leliana’s scouts.

She was breathing heavy, forcing up barriers around each of the scouts and pushing healing energy to wrap around them underneath the barriers. She and the scout behind her began to turn, surveying for any demons coming towards them.

“Duck!” She shouted, spinning to turn and lobbing a fireball at the terror demon that she had knocked away before. It screeched as it caught on fire, and tore at the ground to disappear like they do in game.

“Where’d it go?” She heard the scout ask, her voice frantic as she scanned the area. Avery could smell the blood on the scout, who looked as if she’d blow over if the wind blew just a little too hard in her direction. Avery turned as the ground before them began to bubble, grabbing the scout and pushing her out of the way of the demon.

It came up, swiping at Avery, who was too late in jumping to the side as it caught her arm with its claws. The gashes left behind burned as Avery cried out, sending out something like a force push as she spun away from the creature. It screeched as Cassandra’s blade pierced its chest before turning into ash before them. Avery scrambled over to the scouts, quickly healing them as best she could. She swayed, the lack of mana making her dizzy and nauseous, and was caught by Solas, who handed her an uncorked, bright blue bottle that had an offensively strong mint smell wafting out of the thin neck.

She pushed his hands away, shaking her head. “No, no lyrium. Know what it is, rather not.” She huffed, her head still spinning as she stood up straight, ignoring the look on Solas’ face and looked to the scouts. The ones she had healed were up, thanking them all profusely for saving them, and Avery nodded to them with a weak smile,

“The way back to the Forward Camp should be clear, so I’d head back and get a proper healer to look after you, I might have missed something and would rather you get checked up on. Plus, the Nightingale thought she’d lost you, so report in with her while you’re there.” Her voice was tired, but the scouts didn’t seem to mind, as they nodded and began to walk past them.

Once they were out of earshot, Cassandra began to yell. “What were you thinking? You could have been killed!” Her face was pinched and her voice low as she warned, “Do not try that again.”

Avery nodded, not bothering with an apology because she knew she’d likely do that again, and began to take shaky steps to the final ladder. She climbed down slowly, still nervous that it would give out from underneath her. When they were all down, Avery dashed to the side to throw up again, the smell of burnt bodies assaulting her nose. _God,_ Avery thought, _this isn’t how I thought it’d be, Solas, what have you done?_

Cassandra came over, pulling her hair back as she watched the girl vomit for the second time that day. When she was done, Cassandra patted her on the back lightly and handed her a waterskin. A grateful look was thrown her way as Avery rinsed her mouth out with the water, leaning to the side to spit it out.

“Okay, I think I’m good. Just, damn, the smell.”

Cassandra nodded in agreement, a grim look on her face as they began to walk on. She stopped to gesture to a spot off to the left, “That is where they say you fell out of the Fade, and where they say a woman was behind you.”

Avery’s eyes widened, “Do y’all know who it was? Or if they came out of a rift, too?” She hated having to play dumb, but she knew it was the best way to keep the timeline relatively intact. She’d rather not be responsible for any dimensional rifts or branches that could be caused by her changing something.

“No. And there was no evidence found that anyone else had fallen from a rift, either.” Solas supplied as he walked up beside the teen. He looked at her curiously, studying her reaction to his statement, which was just a shift behind her eyes and nothing more.

The teen let out a quiet huff of air, and she turned to look at the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes and nodded. “Let’s do this.”


	2. Roderick is a Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery meets everyone's second favorite Templar and gets in way over her head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but I wanted to get most of the prologue-y bits out of the way so I can try to work on character relationships and figure out how these people would react to a kid having to save the world.
> 
> Again, if you spot any mistakes, just give me a heads up!

The frozen forms of screaming people pulled Avery from her thoughts, reminding her of what happened to Meredith. A wave of sympathy washed over her as she thought of Varric, and Hawke, and oh god, Cullen. It was then she remembered that he was off lyrium, and it was then that she knew that she was going to make that man a cup of tea and forcing him to try and sleep.

Leliana walked up behind them, exclaiming, “You’re here!” She turned to Avery, the corners of her lips quirking up slightly. “And you sent my scouts back to me, as well.”

Avery shrugged, a sheepish smile gracing her face that quickly fell as she turned to look up at the Breach. Floating rocks connected to each other by bright green tendrils of light surrounded the Breach, and there was one that came down and connected to the rift in the center of where they would soon be fighting. 

“Leliana,” Cassandra began, “Have your men take up positions around the temple.” The Nevarran turned towards the shivering girl, “This is your chance to end this, are you ready?”

“How are we going to do this?” She asked, shifting her grasp on her staff and looking to Cassandra. “Because I don’t think I’ll be able to get up there…”

Solas smirked slightly, “This rift was the first, and it is the key.”

“If I seal this rift, I close the breach?”

“Theoretically, yes.”

She sighed heavily, “Alright, here’s hoping. Are, are you coming down with me?”

“Of course! Like we’d leave you here, kid.” Varric said as he turned to face her while they walked down the path. He tensed though, when they all heard the sound of voices echo throughout the ruins. 

“Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.”

“What are we hearing?” 

“At a guess, the person who created the Breach.” Solas’ voice seemed empty then, and Avery didn’t have time to pick apart his tone. 

On the path down, Varric gasped almost inaudibly. He’d spotted the red lyrium, and as soon as Avery did as well, she heard it.  _ Now I know what Cole meant when he mentioned the song, fuck.  _ It gave her a headache and made her nauseous, so she quickly wandered down far away from where it was growing out of the rocks and stone. 

“Someone help me!” The disembodied voice of Justinia echoed through the ruined temple. Everyone tensed, looking towards the rift hovering in the courtyard

“What the fuck? Dude, let her go!” 

“That was your voice? Most Holy called out to you, but…” Cassandra spoke up between the memory, looking towards Avery.

“Run while you can! Warn them!”

“We have an intruder. Slay the child.”

Cassandra’s face turned a shade darker as she twisted to stalk towards Avery. “You  _ were  _ there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”    
  


“Seeker, calm down. You’re scaring the kid.” And Varric was right, Avery had paled considerably and visibly flinched away from the tall woman as she grasped her shoulders. With everything that was happening today, Avery just wanted to go home, maybe sneak into her cousin’s stash, and sleep for as long as she can. 

“I don’t remember what happened! I don’t even remember how I got here!” She sounded hysterical as she struggled in the Seeker’s grasp, who realized her panic and released her. 

Avery stumbled back a few steps and shook her head, her hands reaching up into her hair and tugging at the roots. “Look,” she breathed out. “I don’t know what this is all about, and I’m still hoping against hope that this is just some crazy ass dream so I can wake up. But if it isn’t, then there is a very real chance I could die when I go down there and re-open that thing. So let’s just get down there and see if I die, shall we?”

“Be careful.” Solas said, moving in front of her. “This rift isn’t closed, but it is sealed. Opening it will likely attract attention from the other side.” 

She scooted around him with a nod and sat on the ledge a moment before hopping down. Moving so she stood slightly under the rift, she took a deep breath before lifting her hand with a grimace. The mark connected to the rift with a hiss and opened a moment later with a pop.

A large Pride demon emerged with a string of light as Avery let out a string of curses and she ducked around to shift her grasp on her staff. Playing this scene in the game was completely different to truly participating in it. If she wasn’t careful, any one of them could get hurt, or worse, killed. 

She lobbed a few fireballs at it before ducking around a pile rubble while it turned and sent a ball of lightning towards a group of scouts. She sent up a barrier around them while she maneuvered her way to the rift again, letting the mark reconnect. A handful of shades escaped, but were easily taken down by Cassandra and Solas, who then turned to the Pride demon. 

Messing with the rift seemed to weaken it, just like it did in the game, so Avery kept doing it. Dodging its lumbering footsteps and lightning attacks, she connected to the rift one last time. It sealed itself with a small burst that knocked her back and finished off the demon. She hit the ground with a heavy thud, her staff clattering to the ground beside her as she fell unconscious.    
  


\----

She woke in the cabin, a throbbing headache at the base of her skull that flared when she sat up. The servant was there and dropped the crate when she noticed Avery was awake. She was thin, almost too thin, and seemed to be shaking like a leaf, either from cold or from fear Avery couldn’t tell.

“Oh!” She exclaimed, glancing the crate to where Avery sat and stepping back slightly. “I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!”

“Hey, you’re fine, I just woke up.” She gave the girl what she hoped was a reassuring smile as she swung her legs out from underneath the covers and off of the bed right as the woman dropped to the floor. 

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven, my Lady. They say you saved us, the Breach stopped growing just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days!”

Avery slid off the bed and moved towards her, reaching down to gently help her up. “The Breach is still there? And I’ve been out for three days?”

The woman nodded, moving away. Even though the in-game elves were meant to be shorter than the humans, looking up at the one before her, Avery had a bitter thought that they would all be taller than her.

“What’s your name?” She asked softly. “I’m Avery. And please tell me you won’t get in trouble for the crate? I did startle you, after all.”

“Leah, my Lady. And it isn’t much of a big deal, honest! Besides, I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you’ve wakened. She said, “At once.””

“And where is she?”

The woman backed away, “In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. “At once,” she said!” 

Avery sighed as she watched the woman turn and flee out of the door and looked around to find a spare set of clothes at the foot of her bed. She changed out of the awkward casuals they’d put her in, and into a pair of loose, brown pants held up by a belt wrapped around her waist and a too-large grey tunic, as well as a pair of worn sheep-skin boots. Tucking herself into the overcoat hangning on the post of the bed, she headed out of the door.

The first time she’d played Inquisition, she’d done it without any prior knowledge of the other two games, and on her old Xbox 360 that couldn’t do it justice. If she ignored the slew of soldiers and townspeople saluting her and bowing to her, she could focus on how the sun glinted off of the snow and how there was a very, very pungent smell of human waste. 

She wrapped her arms around her sides and walked over to a guard and asked him quietly where the Chantry was. He gave her an owlish look as he pointed to the large Church-like building, but then smiled softly at her. 

“Not used to Haven yet, are you? I could walk you there if you’d like.” The man offered, a Marcher brogue curving around the words. With a glance she realized it was Rylen, and had to fight off the urge to squeal slightly. 

_ Oh for fuck’s sake, I don’t remember him being in the game this early on.  _

She nodded, her eyes scanning the crowd as he walked with her down the stairs. “Last time I was here, Cassandra walked me out as people threw things at me. Would rather not have a repeat of that.”

“I don’t think they’ll try that again, Your Worship. Not after what you did with the Breach.”

She cringed slightly at the honorific, but didn’t say anything, and soon they made it to the heavy doors of the Chantry. He pushed them open easily and pointed to the door at the end of the large corridor. 

“Seeker Pentaghast is in there, you can hear the Chancellor screaming from here.”

She nodded again, “Thank you for walking with me here, sir. I’m not too comfortable with the layout of Haven, just yet.” That was a lie, and it made her skin crawl to lie to him, but she needed to keep up the charade, for now at least. 

He gave her a lopsided grin as he spoke. “It was my pleasure, Your Worship. I’m Knight-Captain Rylen, good luck in there.” He saluted her and turned before she could tell him her name, so she stood up a little straighter and headed further into the Chantry.

The yelling got louder as she made her way to the door, but it stopped when she opened it. Leliana, Cassandra, Roderick, and two templars were inside, and all turned to look at her as she made her way closer to the table. Glancing nervously at the templars behind her, she scooted over a step and turned slightly so she could watch them out of the corner of her eye. 

“Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial.”  _ Fucking Roderick. _

“Disregard that, and leave us.” 

_ Fuck yeah Cassandra! Thank god those templars are gone, though. _

Roderick's face pinched up into a slight snarl, “You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.”  _ Yeah, but are you the one touched by a spirit of faith? Nah, I didn’t think so, buddy. _

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.” Cassandra said as she walked over to Roderick. Neither person said anything, so Avery spoke up.

“I’m sorry, I did what I could.”

Leliana stepped up this time, “Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect.”  _ Like the Wardens perhaps?  _ “Perhaps they died with the others-or have allies who yet live.”

“ _ I _ am a suspect?” Roderick asked incredulously, looking between Leliana and Cassandra. 

“You,” Leliana said. “And many others.”

“But not the prisoner?” 

“I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to her for help.”

“So her survival, that thing on her hand - all a coincidence?”

Cassandra shook her head. “Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”

“Woah, what? I’m 17! What Maker would send a child to try to save the world?” She’d uncrossed her arms then, her palms facing out towards them as she shook her head. 

“I have not forgotten. No matter how old you may be,” Cassandra began as she turned around towards a smaller table with a drawer. “You are exactly what we needed when we needed it.”

Leliana turned to face her, resting a hand on the table. “The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it.”

“This is not for you to decide,” Roderick spat at her, just before Cassandra slammed a book down onto the table.

“You know what this is, Chancellor. A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act.” She took a few steps back and looked at the faces of the people in the room. “As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.”

She looked to Roderick and began stalking towards him. “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval.”

The Chancellor glared at her for a moment before turning and storming out of what would soon become the War Room.  _ Shit, that’s so much cooler in person! _ When he was gone, Cassandra ran a gloved hand through her short hair as Leliana moved towards Avery.

“This is the Divine’s directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.”

“But we have no choice: we must act now. With you at our side.” Both women turned to face where Avery stood. The teen’s eyes were wide and her mouth opened and closed like she wanted to say something, but the words wouldn’t come out.

Taking in a deep breath, she collected herself. “Okay, I want to help. To fix this mess before it’s too late.”

Cassandra smiled and held her hand out for a handshake. Avery reached out with a shaky hand and placed hers in Cassandra’s for an awkward handshake. 

_ I guess I’m Inquisition now. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me, or does everyone seem to think that the one servant at the beginning has a name that starts with 'L'?


	3. Getting to Know You~ Well, Myself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Big Whigs and also a new backstory! Ft. Harritt and someone new?

Cassandra had stayed with her, showing her around Haven for the hour or so before the first true meeting in the War Room, and walked with her into the Chantry just before it began. She’d asked how the mark was, and Avery just shrugged her off, saying only that it ached and that hopefully, it would be gone soon enough. When they entered the War Room, Cullen and Josephine had joined Leliana around the table that this time was covered in a map. 

“May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.” Cassandra said, beginning to introduce those in the room.

“Such as they are,” he remarked, his brows furrowing as he looked at the small girl before him. “We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through.”  _ Don’t squeal, Aves, don’t you freaking do it. _

“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, considering the circumstances.” Her accent was even better in person, but Avery supposed that everything here would follow a similar train of thought, aside from all of the death, of course.

“And of course you know Sister Leliana.”  _ Probably more so than you think, Cass. _

“My position here requires a degree of-”

“She is our spymaster.”

Leliana sighed as she crossed her hands behind her back. “Yes, tactfully put, Cassandra.” 

“It’s, it’s nice to meet you all. I’m Avery Shirley, if we’re using last names…” Her voice was quiet as she felt everyone in the room size her up. She gave them each a small smile and shifted her weight slightly when she noticed Josephine make a small note. 

“Pardon my asking, but are you truly only seventeen years old?” Josephine asked, glancing up from her small clipboard-esque writing desk. When Avery nodded, she gasped slightly before scrawling something else down. She heard Cullen mutter a quick, “Maker’s Breath” and saw him look at Cassandra, his eyes wide and brows furrowed. 

“I mentioned earlier that your will need more power to fully close the Breach.” Cassandra began, and Leliana continued for her.

“Which means that we will need to approach the rebel mages for help.” Her accent lilted halfway through the sentence, and stopped harshly when she was interrupted by Cullen.  _ Insert interrupting Templar joke here. Well, ex-templar joke. _

“I still disagree. The templars could serve just as well.”

“Um,” Avery started, causing the adults to all turn to her. “Wouldn’t either group work just as well? I’d say we could offer a double alliance type deal, get the mages to boost the mark while the templars suppress the magic of the Breach at the same time, but that’s kind of the thought that got us into this mess in the first place.”

“Either way, neither group will even speak with us. And the Chantry has denounces us, and you specifically.” Gesturing towards the small girl with her quill, she smiled softly at Avery, whose voice was flat when she responded.

“Well that was quick.” 

“Shouldn’t they be busy arguing over who will become Divine?” Cullen joked, rubbing a gloved hand on the back of his neck. Josie leveled him with a blank stare, turning and completely ignoring him.

“Some are calling you, a child, the “Herald of Andraste.” That frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you.”

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.”

Avery studied the map as they spoke, her eyes lingering on where Lothering was, before drifting across to Denerim, then across the sea to Antiva, and then squinted until she could see Seheron.  _ I’m sorry Maric, _ she thought.  _ If I had arrived a few years sooner, I might have been able to actually help save you. Did Alistair even try finding you here? Or is he dead in this universe. _ Her train of thought was cut short when Josie spoke once more.

“It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question.”

She looked up from the map, “So what can we do? I mean, how do we spread enough influence for them to look at us?”

“There is a Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle in the Hinterlands, near Redcliffe, she’s asked to speak with you.” The look Leliana was giving her was suspicious, and she knew she would have to come clean about where she was from sooner rather than later. 

Leliana pointed to a marker on the map, “I have sent word to an Inquisition scout to prepare for you. Speak with Harritt, the blacksmith, on getting you fitted for armor. And perhaps Solas could help train you before you are to head out.”

“Train her? Was she not in the Circle?” Cullen asked, his stance shifting dramatically.

“No. I was not, Commander. I honestly don’t even remember how I got here, to Haven, in the first place.” Avery took a deep breath, she knew this would happen soon. “I’m not even from Thedas.”

It was clear from the looks on their faces and the sounds they made that they did not believe her. And she had no idea how to make them believe her. “I’m from the United States of America, more specifically, Richmond, Virginia. I was born on April 8, 2002. And I was in school, learning about the economic system of my country and about to take a test when they called a lockdown.”

“Usually, it’s just a drill. I mean, someone breaking into a school filled with over two-thousand kids is a reality for some, but not for us. No one actually thought this would happen, but it did. The teacher scrambled to try and lock the door as we spread around the classroom, but the intruder was faster. It was another student, who’d brought a weapon to school and decided he was going to go to town on his classmates.” Her voice was starting to shake as her eyes filled with unshed tears, and she paused. A hand went to the right side of her face, pressing her fingers into the space just above her eyebrow.

“The weapons of my world are far more dangerous than the magic here. We have easily accessible military grade guns and the threat of a bomb going off and leveling half of an entire continent while also leaving behind an invisible substance far worse than red lyrium looms over our heads each day. I was shot in the head by one of those weapons. It isn’t uncommon for someone to survive it, but more often than not, it kills you. It got cold. It got dark. I don’t remember anything after that.”

Wrapping her arms around herself, she let out a small sob. When she looked up at everyone, her face was red and blotchy. “But the next thing I remember is waking up in the dungeon. Being dragged outside and told I had blown up an entire fucking temple, and had caused the hole in the sky.”

She used the sleeves of her coat to wipe away the tears and snot. Crying over it wouldn’t solve anything. Not any more. She was dead back home. Her mom would be burying her in the neary church cemetery. A lot of parents would be burying their kids. All because of one bastard. 

“So no, Commander.” She said, her voice thick with tears. “I didn’t learn at one of the Circles here.”

Josephine had put her writing desk down and moved around the table to envelop the girl in a hug, her own tears threatening to fall. No one said anything as they watched the dam break again, as they watched a child sob into the shoulder of their Ambassador. Not even Leliana spoke, only coming to the slow realization that she was telling the truth as Avery wrapped her arms around Josephine’s middle and held on for dear life. 

Cullen gently pulled Avery away from the other young woman and pressed his handkerchief into her hand. She twisted it around her finger with a watery smile, and used it to stem the flow of tears as he awkwardly patted her shoulder.

“I guess y’all don’t believe me, huh? It does sound…”

“Farfetched? I agree.” Leliana said, shaking her head. “But, either it is true, or you are a very skilled liar for your age. Besides, you’re clothes are clearly foreign.”

“It’s true!” Josephine exclaimes, having finished fanning her eyes. “I had never seen such a garment, or such fine tailoring!”

Avery teared up again, “You really believe me?”  _ Aside from the crying, that was actually a lot easier than I had thought it would be.  _ “And those clothes are actually really common back home. Just a simple hoodie and jeans and canvas shoes.”

“We can discuss your world after we have figured out how we shall explain your appearance. Not all will be so willing to accept the idea of an offworlder.” Leliana stated, moving to the side to pull out some wine glasses and what looked to be some port. 

“Yes, that will be quite difficult.”

“Do Cullen and I need to be here for this?” Cassandra said, her canon no-nonsense tone appearing. 

Leliana shook her head, muttering something about a debrief later, and the two quickly left the room. She handed Josephine a goblet, and Avery declined the one nearly passed to her. Just because she wasn’t in America anymore doesn’t mean she wants to drink before twenty-one.

“What do you think your story should be?” She asked after taking a small sip.

“Well, my mom worked in accounting. She handled money trades for hardware and architectural companies. My dad was a carpenter, but they’ve been divorced since I was like, one.” At their confused looks, she explained. “My mother and father reached an agreement for their separation, I would visit him every other weekend until I decided I didn’t want to anymore, and he would send money twice a month to help pay for the costs of raising a child alone.”

The women nodded, and it was Josephine who spoke up next. “What were you apprenticed in?”

“Teenagers don’t really have apprenticeships anymore, but I did like working with horses? And I can sew pretty decently, and I had just recently started embroidery. I used to bake all of the time, but cooking was never really my strong suit.”

They were both quiet for a moment, considering their options and what she had just told them. Avery was thankful for it, it gave her time to study the map more. At this point, she didn’t care much if Leliana thought it was suspicious, she wanted to actually get acquainted with the way Thedas was laid out on paper, instead of through a screen. 

“Do you have any history books?” Avery asked as she traced her finger around the Orlais side of the map then back across to Fereldan. Following an invisible line, she marked out a path from Haven to Highever, to Denerim, down to the Brecillian Forest, and then all the way across to Orzamar.  _ This will be my chance to see who the Hero was and if Alistair survived. And if Anders lived…  _

“Oh, yes. I can get some trustworthy books sent to your cabin. It will be much more credible if you know the history.” Josie made a note. “How about we speak to Harritt? He often works with horses, so if we explain your situation, he might be willing to play the part of a pseudo-uncle you lived with before the Conclave? Though you do sound dwarven.”

Leliana nodded, “Yes, we can say your father was a surface dwarf who met a Fereldan woman. It could work, I suppose. And I can speak with him. Now, if we are done here, you can accompany me down to the forge. You still need to be fitted for armor, after all.”

Avery nodded, and the three filed out of the room. Josephine split off to head to her office, and Avery followed Leliana out into the cold. “How did you get used to this cold?” She asked as she rubbed her hands along her arms, praying that the friction would give her a little warmth.

“Time.” 

_ Time to shut up. Got it.  _

  
  


\----

Harritt had agreed, once they’d explained the situation and showed him the remnants of her clothes and shoes that had been scorched by the pride demon. Once her age was mentioned, he mentioned the fact that his daughter and son-in-law had recently died due to the conflict in the Hinterlands, so the idea of her as his grandchild was decently solid. It also helped that Avery was extremely interested in watching everyone in the forge work. 

“Suppose yer’ my granddaughter, now, eh?” He said as he got her fitted for some light leather armor. “We’ll need to make you a proper set of armor once yer’ back from the Hinterlands.”

He passed off the armor to one of the other smiths there, and gently moved her to sit next to the forge. “You’d think for a Fereldan,” he turned and winked, “you’d be used to this cold.”

“Still half-dwarf, Pa!” Avery muttered, tucking her arms closer to her sides as she watched the men work. Harritt laughed before turning back to his work.

“If I recall correctly, you had taken an interest in farrier work? C’mere, I can teach you to make a shoe.”

\----

She spent the rest of the day with Harritt and his men, happily learning how to make horseshoes and nails, and one of the guys, a human named Barrett, had even pulled her to the side to teach her how to make a small knife. It was a little brittle from being in the flame too long and wasn’t exactly the smoothest blade, dings and dents riddling the metal, but it was hers.

Roland, an older elf, Ian, a smug dwarf who wouldn’t stop joking about her being a ‘half-breed,’ and Harritt all walked with her to the Tavern that evening for dinner. She waved at Varric as they entered, who just nodded, even if he looked a little confused. 

Once Flissa had sent over some food, a hearty ram stew with a dry biscuit and for Avery, a hot cup of what tasted an awful lot like Earl Grey tea. She sighed contentedly into her cup and slouched in her chair. Looking over the rim over her cup at her new friends, who chuckled at the happy look in her eyes.

“Did you not put anything in that? Isn’t it bitter?” Ian asked, sliding his ale a little away from him. She gave him a deadpan look as she took another, slower sip. They all laughed, Harritt even going as far as to slap her on the back, which nearly caused her to spill her tea. 

She finished the dregs of the tea, rolled her eyes, and stood, picking up the empty bowls and taking them over to where she saw a barmaid had put some down. She said her thanks to Flissa, who flushed when she realized who, exactly, she was. 

Avery waved goodbye to her new friends, and Varric, and headed out into the cold. Shuffling down the paths, she ignored the squelch and crunch of mud and snow beneath her boots. Humming a tune, she made her way to her cabin and kicked the mud and snow off of her boots against the small doorstep. 

The warmth seeped through her slightly damp clothes and she sighed. “Fuckin’ finally,” she muttered.  _ This godforsaken cold, when the hell are we gonna end up someplace warm? Agh, the avalanche. Damnit.  _

The more she thought about what was to come, the more she wanted to go home. She missed her mom, her grandad, and her friends. She just wanted to spend one more night watching an old movie with her mom, or go out to the reservoir with her friends, or to her lesson with her other friends at the barn. 

Pulling her sleeves over her hands, she used the rough fabric to wipe away her tears. She sniffled loudly a few times before awkwardly toeing off her boots by the door and shuffling over to the bed. Leah had apparently laid out a shift for her to sleep in, so Avery quickly changed out of the clothes and folded them neatly at the foot of the bed. She slid under the surprisingly warm sheets and snuggled into them with a quiet sigh.  _ I don’t know if I’m prepared for any of this, I don’t think I’m prepared for any of this… _ And with that thought, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

\---

The next time she opened her eyes, she was in a library. More specifically, the library at school that she and her friends hung out in before school started. The only difference though, is that the books didn’t have titles or words on the spines or covers and that she was the only one inside. Not even the librarians were there, even when she checked in the back room. 

She had her backpack, but all that was inside was her copy of Pride and Prejudice, a notebook, and her pencil pouch. She dropped it in her usual spot, but before she turned, a voice from behind her stopped her in her tracks. 

“You’re new.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-ed, which is probably obvious..? Anyway, thanks for reading!


	4. I am NOT Qualified for This Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a thing! I actually updated! Turns out Avery's new friend is an ass, and she's not so good at playing dumb. 
> 
> Also, I created a tumblr for this fic! I hope to post things about Avery as she grows throughout, and am hopefully gonna give my art muscle a workout and attempt to draw her and the outfits! Eventually...  
> https://burymeshallowao3.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to keep each chapter at like, at LEAST 3k words? Maybe longer if I can manage it!

With a small screech, she turned around to look at whoever was behind her. The man was tall, much taller than her, and had soft blue eyes and dark brown hair. With a face that looked like Jerome Flynn’s, the urge to call him Bron was infuriatingly strong. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” She asked. “You shouldn’t be here without a visitor’s pass, regardless of-”

“Little mage, don’t you know where you are?” He smirked, leaning against the bookshelf to his right and crossing his arms. “You’re in the fade, kid.”

“Fade? So wait, this isn’t, this isn’t real? I’m not actually in school? I’m-” 

“How do you ask so many questions? Yes, you’re asleep. In Haven, might I add.”

Running a hand down her face, she rested her weight on the edge of the table behind her. “And that makes you what, a spirit? Or a demon?”

“Do you really care?” He asked.

She shrugged, “Not really, I mean, why should I? So long as you don’t try to like, possess me or anything I don’t have an issue with y’all.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her before smirking at her again. “Well, you’d be one of the few.”

She snorted, hopping up onto the table now and started swinging her legs back and forth.  _ If that ain’t the damned truth. _ She started to actually look around now, noticing the differences present. Everything outside the large glass windows to her right was dark, instead of the large hallway and staircase of her school. It was like the fade tried to replicate her memories, but couldn’t quite manage to get it perfect. 

“Why exactly are you here? And why on God’s green Earth did you choose  _ his _ face?” She snorted when he struck a few poses before he grinned again.

“Makes me look rather rogue-ish, don’t you think? And besides, you recognize it. It’d be rather hard to help ya if I wasn’t familiar.”

“Help me?” She asked, leaning forward and resting her weight on her knees. “Why would you do that?”

“You’re soft, squishy-” He ignored the pointed look she gave him, and continued. “And you’re untrained, and I’d rather not have that sunuva-bitch fuck over the world. And don’t try to tell me you want you-know-who being the only one to take over your training. I know you know how this ends. You’re gonna need an edge over him.”

Sighing heavily, she nodded. “But we can’t start here. Fake or not, I’d rather not destroy a bunch of books. How do I change where we are? And what exactly should I call you?” He gestured for her to stand, so she reluctantly pushed off of the table and grabbed her bag out of instinct. 

“Focus real hard on what you want the area to look like, pull up a memory of it if you can. The fade feeds off of your memories, but once you’ve created it here, it’s here for good, so think about what you want to be here permanently. And-” he bowed with a flourish, “You can call me Knowledge, if you’d like.”

With a snort and a grin, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine the football field at her school, but realized soon enough that she didn’t have enough memories tied to the place so she thought of the next best option. The backyard training area of the Companions in her second favorite game. When she opened her eyes, she squealed.

“Holy shit! It actually worked!” She did a little dance. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!”

“Alright, now that we have a space, face me.” When she turned to do so, he materialized two staves from thin air and tossed her one that she very nearly dropped as soon as it made contact with her hands.

“Okay, now, let me see your stance before we start anything more.”

Her left leg slid forward and she moved the staff so she held it across her body. Her right hand held it higher in the air than her left, but as Knowledge walked over, he lifted it a little higher. Walking in a circle around her, he used his staff to knock her feet farther apart and then straighten her back when she started to lean forward. 

“Not bad, but not awful either. Just make sure you watch your feet; too close together or too far apart and you’ll end up off balance.” He nodded once, and moved to stand a little ways in front of her. 

“The first skill a mage ought to know is how to pull up a barrier. The way they’d teach you in the circle is that it’s like a wall being put up around you, but that is impractical. Stronger barriers aren’t like walls, but they should feel like cloth being wrapped around you.” He dropped his staff and gestured for her to do the same. “In order to properly learn, you need to know that you won’t always be able to rely on your staff. Which is why you’re going to learn how to create a barrier without one. You remember certain spells from your world, but how to properly create them is another matter. And it all starts out as an idea.”

Shifting out of her stance, she nodded along with what he was saying.  _ Makes sense. _ “So, I have to think about being enveloped by the thought of what is essentially a protective blanket?” 

“Yes, exactly. And with practice, you can make that thought of a protective blanket become a physical protective blanket. Just as you can with the thought of fire, or lightning.”

“But, what about healing? Is that like, the thought of the flesh mending itself? Or is it more like picturing the wound healing in your head and projecting it out with magic?”

Knowledge grinned, “Either, or both. Magic conforms to the will of the user. It flows with what is easiest for the castor to grasp. Now, imagine yourself under a protective blanket.”

She took a deep breath and focused past Knowledge and onto the stone wall. She felt her skin tingle slightly as she recalled the feeling of her favorite blanket being wrapped around her, and closed her eyes as she took another deep breath. When she opened them and looked down at herself, there was a shimmering  _ something _ practically stuck to her skin. 

Quickly, she looked at Knowledge with an elated look and burst into her happy dance. “Try it. Throw something or do something. I wanna know if it’s okay.” 

He nodded, and formed a snowball in his hand. He ignored her look and threw it as hard as he could, grinning when the snowball broke up as it hit her barrier. “Good job, kid. You managed a decent barrier on your first try! But, I’m afraid the celebrations will have to wait until tomorrow night because it’s-”

“Don’t you fuckin-”

“Time for you to  _ wake up. _ ”

\---

_ And, he’s an asshole. _ Avery sat up slowly, stretching and grimacing when her back and arms popped loudly. She swung her legs off the side of the bed and slowly placed her feet on the chilled floor. There was a small pile of clothes, a similar set of brown breeches, this time an off-white tunic instead of grey, and the same overcoat from yesterday, in the spot where she had left her other clothes that prior evening. 

She changed quickly and slipped into the boots by the door, leaving just as she managed to tug on the coat.  _ I wonder if I could barrier against the heat? _ It was still dark out, but there were faint rays of sunlight peeking over the horizon and the light from the Breach was bright enough that she was able to make it down the few sets of stairs without tripping, which was a feat in and of itself.

She nodded to the guards on her way past the main gate and shuffled through the snow towards the forge and stable. In game, there wasn’t really a stable, just a small fenced in area that your mount stayed in. But in this reality, there was one to the left of the smithy. It wasn’t attached, of course, since fire hazards and all, and wasn’t the largest stable she’d seen.

She waved to Harritt before she headed in, and on her way grabbed a very large bucket and a metal manure rake. There were maybe ten stalls in total with five on each side of the walkway, with seven of them actually having horses in them. There were small sconces on the walls that looked like old lamp post light boxes with little candles inside that lit up the area nicely, so she wasn’t entirely blind in her exploration of the small barn.

She peeked into each of the occupied stalls and wondered just how early she had woken up, because it looked like none of the horses had been fed yet and were all in need of a brush down. So she got to work, opening the closest stall door and tugging in the bucket and rake to clean out the stalls around the horses.  _ I don’t know where the cross ties are, if any, so might as well just do it this way.  _

All of the horses were at least slightly wary of her, especially the old dappled grey mare at the back of the row on the right. She’d snorted at her and moved to the side of her stall just enough so Avery could come in and clean it, and watched the young girl intently as she hummed through her work.

After an hour or so of cleaning the stalls, she walked around the stable until she found the large stacks of hay bales. Thankfully, they were like their modern counterpart in that they were separated into their own little squares for each horse. And if the sounds coming from behind her were any clue, it was way past their usual breakfast time.  _ If I feed them really quick, then I can get to the grooming bit and go find something to eat. _

She startled however, dropping the small block of hay, when someone cleared their throat from behind her. One of Cullen’s soldiers stood there with the man she assumed was in charge of the stables here, who squared his shoulders and crossed his arms. 

“Did’ja think ye’d get away wi’ tryna steal my ‘orses lass?” He said with a deep Starkhaven accent curving around the words. He had a deep tan, dark hair, and the bushiest eyebrows she thought she’d ever seen. His bulky build was rather intimidating, especially since he was a few heads taller than her.

“No!” She yelped, looking between the soldier and the large man. “I woke up really early so I figured I could help out around the stable for a bit or at least until I had to go to the War Room meeting, but I didn’t see you in here so I just got to work and cleaned the stalls and started feeding them and I was gonna brush them down but I don’t have a clue where any of the brushes are so I just-” She stopped short when she realized she was rambling, and took a moment to try and catch her breath.

“Wait, ye said War Room-” The burly man cut himself off as he glanced down to her shaking hands. The light from the mark was glowing softly in the steadily brightening barn. “Andraste’s knickers! Herald, I’m sorry I didnae realize who ye were!”

He bent down to one knee, holding his closed fist across his chest. The soldier panicked too, giving her a slight bow before quickly making his way out of the barn.  _ Fuck he’s gonna tell on me. _

“That’s really not necessary!” She blurted, scrambling over to help the man up. “You didn’t know and I really ought to have asked permission before I just started doing things in here.”

They stood there awkwardly for a moment as the man tried to think of something to say, before he just shook his head. “You said you cleaned the stalls?”

She visibly perked up and the man laughed when she nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, and I was- shit!” She rushed back over to the hay and quickly slipped into the stall beside her to give it to the horse, who didn’t seem too pleased with being forgotten. “Okay, and I fed them some hay too, I don’t know where you keep the grain or the regular feed so I thought that that would tide them over until you got here.” 

She pulled the stall door closed behind her as she walked back over to where he was standing. Sticking her hand out, she introduced herself. “I’m Avery, by the way. And there’s no need to bother with that Herald business. I don’t particularly care for the title. Would you mind if I brushed them down before whoever soldier boy ran off to get comes here? I feel like I’m gonna get a talkin’ to for wandering off early in the morning.”

“I’m James, lass. And go ahead, s’been a while since I had help ‘round here. Grooming bucket’s hanging in the tack room there.” He pointed to a small set off area with a chuckle and grinned when she practically bounced over to grab it and headed into one of the stalls.

\---

Not even thirty minutes later, Cullen showed up. James pointed to a stall and the Commander walked on in to see Avery almost completely hidden behind a horse. She saw his boots and turned slightly, waving over the top of the horse’s back with a ‘Hello!’

“Gimme a sec to finish this one’s feet and we can head to the Chantry.” She called out as she leaned against the horse to convince him to lift his foot. Once she finished picking out the last hoof, she stood up and grinned at Cullen. Petting the bay gelding on the shoulder, she ducked under his neck and gently dropped the hoof pick into the bucket.

“Have, have you been here all morning?” He asked as they made their way out of the barn. When she nodded, he muttered a ‘Maker’s Breath’ and shook his head with a grin. “I believe we will be talking about your training today. I understand your, er, situation, and would personally feel more comfortable if there was a templar present. At, at least until you’ve become accustomed to your new abilities!”

“That’s fine, and completely understandable. And honestly, I would prefer that? I mean, I’d feel safer if that were the case.”  _ Also I know what happened to you and want to lessen the shit that I know you’re going through right now with the withdrawals and stress. Stop worrying, damnit, I’m gonna try to fix some shit, okay? _

They soon made it to the War Room, and Avery shuffled inside. Josephine smiled softly at her in greeting, while Cassanra and Leliana nodded to her.

“I assume the Commander has filled you in on the topic of discussion for this meeting?” Cassandra asked as she rounded the table to stand beside the small brunette. “Solas has agreed to teach you, and reluctantly agreed to the Commander’s request to have a templar accompany the two of you.”

“Yes, he mentioned that. I’m okay with it.”

They were silent a moment before Leliana spoke up, her tone void of any emotion. “How do you know of these things?” 

At Avery’s pause, she continued, “You are not from our world. Josephine has not given you any books just yet, and I doubt you will have gathered much knowledge from those you have interacted with. So I ask you again, how do you know of these things?”

_ And there’s the conversation I was trying to avoid. _ Taking a deep breath, she glanced at each adult in the room before deciding to just try. With a shaking voice, she began to explain how, in her world, they had these detailed games. Games that were more like books and stories based on certain characters and events. 

“The Fifth Blight had its own, just like Champion of Kirkwall did, and then the whole ordeal with the Breach. I don’t remember much-”  _ That was a lie. Hadn’t she spent most of her time playing the games and reading the fanfiction?  _ “-just basic character things and then parts of certain ‘quests’ that were in them.”

“Please, do elaborate.” The woman’s tone had a hint of sarcasm, but was otherwise flat as she stared Avery down.

“You’re not Orlesian. Your mother’s dresses smelled like Andraste’s Grace, which the Hero gave you while you were in the Brecellian Forest. Marjolane.” Leliana, for once, dropped the stiff mask and let surprise flit across her features just long enough for everyone in the room to notice. 

“I don’t know the specifics about the Hero; I know who they could have been, who they might’ve become. The same goes for the Champion. I know that Riordan could have killed the Archdemon, or Loghain, or Alistair, or even the Hero themself. I know that the Champion could have given Isabela to the Arishok, or they could have fought him to keep her safe. They could have brought their surviving sibling to the Deep Roads, or left them on the surface to get taken by Cullen here or to sign up to be a templar. I know that they could have killed Anders, or let him live.”

“I don’t know what happened, just what could have. But here, in this moment? I can’t remember much aside from the people we will meet along the way and who we can trust. I know  _ some  _ history, like how Loghain was a decent man before the Blight and that fucking Arl Howe, and the basics of the Circles and Templars and things like that, but I couldn’t tell you how Celene ascended or how Maric got the Orlesians to fuck off.”

She shifted her stance, looking up to Leliana. “Any questions?” When the woman remained quiet, she nodded and turned to Cassandra and Cullen. “Okay then, what am I going to learn first and who will be the poor sod stuck with me and Solas?”


	5. Today, We Learn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery practices magic with the Boys™ and talks with Varric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about not posting this when I said I would, high school kinda got in the way, but here! I come bearing gifts! A multi-chapter update!

As it turns out, the poor sod that would indeed be stuck with them was none other than Rylen, who grinned at her when she shuffled up the path to their new little training area on the cliff that overlooked the frozen lake. Because  _ of course  _ Solas would make her walk up to a fucking cliff to learn how to use magic.

They were both standing there, smug as can be when she held up a hand to signal that she needed a moment to catch her breath.  _ Its fuckin cold as balls, and I’m standing here with a Marcher and a fuckin Elvehn god. Of course. _

“Now that you’ve taken a moment,” the pompous bastard began as he walked over to her and handed her a plain wooden staff. “We will begin with the basics of what magic is and how it can be used.”

Avery nodded, then promptly decided that standing wasn’t how she wanted to start off the lesson, so she sat down cross-legged in the snow. Tilting her head slightly to the side, she tried to remember what she could. She usually played a mage, yes, but she never actually thought about the specifics unless it was in a fanfic that she was reading. “Magical uses; offense and defense. You can heal just as easily as you can harm.”

“Yes,” he waved his hand and the snow around her melted and the ground dried. “But every mage will have an affinity for one of the houses of magic; Ice, Fire, Ground, Storm, or Spirit.”

“And that’s why I’m here.” Rylen stated, shifting in his armor. “To find your affinity in a safe, controlled manner.”

She caught Solas rolling his eyes, bt nodded anyway. “How? Do I like, just think of fire, or ice, or?”

“No,” Solas shook his head. “You need to feel it.”

“Mhm, and uh, how do I  _ feel it _ exactly?”

Rylen laughed, “In the Circles, the senior mages would tell the young ones that magic was something inherent to your being. That it was as much a part of them as they were of it. But, each mageling found it in a differing way.”

“Try closing your eyes,” Solas continued. “Now breathe. Try to visualize what your magic looks like and attempt to manifest it.”

_ Alright, fuck it.  _ She closed her eyes and relaxed her shoulders with a deep breath. She sat there for a moment, slowly falling into a meditative state like she used to before bed, and after a few seconds, her fingers began to tingle and a chill ran up her spine. 

A gasp from Rylen pulled her from her focus and caused her to open her eyes. A small flame flickered to life before her, before dying out in the same breath. She glanced up at Solas, the corner of her mouth quirking up. “So, fire?”

_ Of course it’s fucking fire, I am a mother-effing Aries, after all. _

He gave her a tight-lipped smile and nodded. “From what I’ve seen, it suits you. You had a basic understanding before the first attempt on the breach, and manifested not only fire magic, but storm as well. Do you recall how?”

“No. I just thought about what I wanted to happen, added in a little sarcastic joke from home, and boom. I used magic.” She tipped her head slightly to the side and furrowed her brows. “Do you think I should try that?”

Without waiting for his answer, she held a hand out flat with her palm to the sky. Thinking about that flame she’d seen just a few moments before, she pictured it in her hand and breathed out, relaxing her shoulders down. In her once empty palm floated a small ball of fire that oddly resembled the Skyrim magic. She started giggling hysterically, moving her hand around and flipping it over to see if the flame stayed in her hand, which it did, much to her childish delight.

She heard Solas laugh faintly, and she looked up at him with a grin. “This is so fucking cool!” He was smiling at her, watching as she summoned a flame into her other hand with another giggle.

“Oh wait!” She practically shouted as she stood up. “Can I like, combine the two flames to make one large one? Do I throw them like snowballs, or is it more like a stream of flames? How do I make them go away? Why don’t they burn me?”

Rylen let out a booming laugh, heavily patting her on the shoulder. “They’re not burning you because you subconsciously put up a barrier between the flames and your palms.”

“Just like you summoned the flames, you can extinguish them with a thought or a feeling.” 

She nodded and looked down at both of her hands, focusing on the idea of the flames disappearing. After a few moments, they sputtered out and the warmth from the fire soon left her and she shivered as a breeze blew through the clearing, just realizing now how the snow had soaked through her pants.

“We can continue this later when you have become more accustomed to the chill.” Solas tipped his head to her with a small grin and chuckled, waving his hand towards her. Her clothes were dried immediately, and she suddenly didn’t feel the cold as much as she did a few moments before.

“Woah, how did you do that?”

He chuckled again,  _ okay Varric’s nicknames really are true to character, huh. _ “A combination of a barrier and minor fire magic. I could teach you that next, if you’d like?”

Avery nodded excitedly and the three of them began to make their way back down to Haven, chatting away as they trudged down the paths. Throughout the whole walk, the barrier thing Solas had done stayed in place until she made it back to her cabin,

Set on the desk was a pile of books and in Josephine’s elegantly scrawled writing was a note that explained what the books were for. Three out of the seven were history; one on the Orlesian occupation of Fereldan, one by Brother Genetivi, and one by an unnamed scholar titled  _ ‘The Dalish Savages Versus the Truth of Andraste.’  _

Avery rolled her eyes at the last one, making a mental note to write to Deshanna once they had been settled into Skyhold. The others were basic books about the Game, magic, and proper etiquette. She sat in the large chair in the corner after grabbing the book on etiquette and a blanket off of the bed, tucking her feet under her as she began to read.

  
  


\----

A few hours and two books later, a knock on the door startled her. Slipping her boots back on, she shuffled to the door and gingerly opened it. Varric was stood there with a grin as he waved her out of the small cabin. They hadn’t spoken since she’d been awake, and it seemed he was there to remedy that. 

“You’ve been holed up in that cabin for hours, Rider, let’s get you some fresh air.” He patted her on the shoulder and started leading her towards the Tavern.

“Rider?” She asked, surprise and curiosity dancing in her eyes as she turned to look at him. She still couldn’t believe she was just barely taller than him. “Suppose it’s better than Halfling, so I’ll give you that.”

He let out a laugh as he pulled open the door to the tavern and waved at Flissa. “Everyone’s heard what happened this morning, kid. The stablehands have been laughing about it all day. You did more work in one morning than those young kids get done in a day.”

“Oh,” she laughed quietly. “Yeah, I uh, kinda just started working and forgot that they have actual stablehands. It was nice being back in a barn though, I have to admit. Some things are just universal, I guess.”

He quirked an eyebrow, “Universal? C’mon, Rider, you gotta give me more than that! I’m planning a book on this shit!”

Avery snorted, of course he was. “I doubt whatever you write on this could top, “They say coin never sleeps..,” but then again, there can rarely be starter sentences as good as your intro to Hard in Hightown.”

“Ah, I see I’ve found a fan of my work.” He chuckled as they sat down and Flissa brought him an ale and her a cup of tea. 

“You can’t sit with  _ the  _ Varric Tethras having not read any of his works!” She took a sip of her tea and relaxed slightly as the warmth spread through her. “Donnen was a doll, and Jevlan was absolutely adorable! I read the Tale of the Champion as well, and Merrill is definitely one of my favorites in the Kirkwall Crew.”  _ Probably shouldn’t mention Anders, yet. Save that for when you track his ass down to give the poor thing a fuckin hug and a trim. _

“That’s understandable.” He said, leaning forward onto the table. “I think she was our favorite, as well. Aside from the Hawkes, of course.”

“Oh, right! They were always such a riot! Especially when they needed to deal with You-Know-Who.” She grinned, screaming internally at the fact that there were TWO Hawkes.

Varric laughed, “Yeah, out of the two of them, Marian was the one we needed to look out for. That woman would wander off with Merrill and get in all sorts of trouble. Garrett was, at least, a little more sensible. And Andraste’s Knickers, Megan was right up there with Marian!”

“Megan? It’s been a while since I read it, my friend.”

“Tiny elf, just a little bit bigger than you.” He paused for a moment, cocking his head a little to the right. “You know, she sounds a lot like you when she talks, kinda weird for a Dalish to have a dwarven accent.”

“Hang on, brown-ish hair and green eyes? Has a penchant for falling for tall, muscle-y men and getting in trouble?”

“You’ve met her? Last I heard she was a merc out in Fereldan.”

“Holy shit.”  _ This fuckin bitch is here too. How the hell? _ “Uh, yeah, kinda grew up together. Damn, she went to Kirkwall? How did I not put two and two together on who the Megan in the book was.”

She shifted in her seat slightly and her attention was pulled to the center of the tavern when Maryden began to pluck on the strings her instrument. Sighing happily, she sipped her tea as Maryden’s lovely voice soon filled the room.

“Sweet lazy daisy that woman can sing.”

“Where are you from, Rider? You sound like a dwarf, you’ve got the height of one, but you act like an Avaar?”

Avery laughed, nearly sloshing her tea as she tucked a leg up. “That’s a long story, but thank you. To make it short, I’m Harrit’s granddaughter. My parents died caught between the mages ‘n templars, so I moved in with him before this whole mess happened.”

“Shit, kid. I’m sorry.”

She shrugged. “Death is a common thing here in Thedas, it was bound to happen. Either you die by a blade between your ribs, or you go out sick. At least it was quick.”

He looked at her in silence for a moment, studying her face as Maryden sang softly in the background. _ Please, please, please don’t see through the lie. I know Bull will, but with you it’s too early. _

“You look nothing like that man. How tall was your mother, again?” 

_ Oh thank fuck. _

“Well actually,” She laughed again. Boy, she was laughing a lot tonight. “My mother was a human. It was my dad that was the dwarf!”

“No shit!” He exclaimed, laughing so loudly and roughly, slapping his knee sloshing his ale all over the place. “I knew it! So you ARE a halfling!”

“I am never hearin’ the end of this, am I?” 

“Certainly not! Oh, I can’t wait to write this. The young, regrettably brave halfling facing down the glowing green hole in the sky!”

“So long as I get a cut. I’ve got a whole ass life ahead of me, gotta pay for it somehow!”

He snorted into his mug and set it down with a wink. “You drive a hard bargain, Rider. We’ll talk business in the morning. We still have a few days to get you caught up on your magic. Speaking of which, why do you need to learn magic? On the way to the temple, you seemed to have a good grasp of it.”

“Oh, uh, well. I was running on adrenaline? Kinda just improvising the whole thing, but now that I’m out of danger -sorta- I’m about as clueless as you. Also tell me how a half-dwarf can have magic, because I am really confused on that bit.”

“Don’t ask me, I’m a full blooded dwarf!”

She snorted, “Great, guess I gotta deal with that. Add “magical wonder” to that description, and boom. Best seller Number 3 under your belt.”

Finishing off her tea with a yawn, she stood, pins and needles running up her right leg. “Alright, Story Teller. Time for me to head back. I’ve had a day, and the sun is going down now. See ya in the morning!”


	6. No Cowboys Were Harmed in the Making of this Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girl gets back to doing something she loves

The next day saw Avery stopping by the tavern to get some grits and tea for breakfast with Solas, who thanked her for the bowl and said nothing about the lack of tea for himself. They spent the next hour or so talking about magical theory, and the differing specializations available, and then onto spirits. 

“There are many types of spirits, though most do not interact with normal mages. A handful of them, namely Hope, never attempt to manifest in the waking world because they would be driven to despair.” Solas clasped his hands behind his back as they made their way out towards the stables, so he could teach her as she worked.

“What about spirits of Knowledge, and Wisdom, and Compassion? What about Justice? Is there any way to call them out in the fade to become friends?” Avery was practically bouncing out of her boots as they rounded the corner. She waved at Harritt and the guys at the smithy, before turning towards James and grinning at one of the stable hands.

“You would seek them out as friends?” He asked, an incredulous tone peeking out through his carefully created mask.

She nodded, leaning down to pick up a bucket of feed. “Why wouldn’t I? There is so much to learn from them, so many things have been lost to the Chantry that they could teach me. Aside from the fact that there are like, two templars that I like? No wait, make that three?” She noticed his funny look, but said nothing as she poured the sweet feed into one of the horses feed dishes.

“That is an  _ unusual  _ take, I suppose.” He stated plainly, and James walked up at that moment and interrupted them by handing Avery a bridle.

“Care to take Prince for a ride? He’s a little green, and I wouldn’t feel right sendin’ either of the litl’uns out on ‘im, even in the ring.” 

“Wait, really?” At his nod, she did a little dance, the bit clanking against itself. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! Sorry Solas, can I get a rain check on the lesson? At least for a couple hours?”

Solas laughed quietly and nodded, standing with James as they both watched Avery bolt to Prince’s stall. She pushed open the sliding door and smiled at the tall, brown and white sabino gelding. The large draft horse was being considered as one of the candidates for her horse, at least until they managed to get down to the Hinterlands and find Dennet, which she was perfectly okay with.

“Hey, bubba! Mind if I take you out?” She set the bridle on the hook on the door and walked over to tie his bridle to the loop on the wall. Peeking her head out of the stall, she laughed when James pointed her to the tack room. With a grin, she hurried in to grab a pad and a saddle, hefting it up and walking back to Prince’s stall.  _ The saddles here are fuckin weird, they look like a trick saddle and an English saddle had a baby. Please be comfortable! _

She set it down outside the door and grabbed a stiff brush and the hoof pick and set to giving the horse a quick clean before tacking him up. Gently pulling the reins over the horse’s head, she managed to get Prince to take the bit easily. She walked him out the main door and stopped to tighten the girth around where Bull’s tent would be in a few months.

One of the soldiers not being subjected to Cullen’s training walked up beside her and ran a hand down Prince’s neck. “Need a leg up, Lady Herald?”

Turning to jokingly wink at the man, she lifted her left foot up into the stirrup, bounced twice, and pulled herself up into the saddle. “Perfectly capable of doin’ it myself, sug’! Do tell the Advisors if they need me I’ll be in the ring out past the training yard for me, though!”

She coaxed Prince into a trot and headed out, waving at Cassandra and Cullen as she passed them.  _ Time to actually relax a little! God, and it’s just gonna get worse too. Fuck. _ Prince didn’t seem phased by the sounds of steel against steel, which boded well for later, but he did seem nervous about stepping into the deeper snow. 

She gently coaxed him into the snow and leaned over to unlatch the gate and head into the freshly trampled ring. She ran Prince through a simple exercise, starting out at a walk, then gradually bringing him into a canter and hand gallop. After practicing at getting his strides in time with her count, she slowed down and stopped.

Hopping down, she loosely tied Prince’s reins to the fence and moved out of the pen to grab at some old wood to build jumps. He startled slightly when she set out a few small logs as though they were cavaletti poles, and seemed to shift slightly under the saddle when she set up a crossbar.

She hummed slightly as she took hold of the reins and walked him towards the poles. She let him look and smell them before attempting to get him to go over the poles and even the jump. When he did, slowly and nervously, she reached into her pocket and brought out a handful of sugar cubes and gave him one. She practiced this a few more times, but when she looked up from where he was eating happily, she noticed Josephine standing at the gate, shivering and blowing warm air into her palms. 

“Hi Ms. Montilyet!” She called out with a wave. “I’ll be with you in just a moment!”

She walked Prince over to the far corner away from the jump and pulled herself up into the saddle. She made a clicking sound and slid into the rythum of a working trot, going down the edge of the rectangular ring. She smiled at Josie as she passed her and turned towards the line of cavalettis and the crossbar. 

He lost the trot over the second cavaletti, but managed to go over the crossbar perfectly and seemed proud of himself, especially when both the rider and the horse heard clapping.

Avery rode over to where Josie was standing, and mocked as much of a bow as she could on the back of a horse. “Thank you, thank you, I’m here all week!”

“That was brilliant! I’ve only seen things like this when I’ve visited Denerim! Many highborn lords do it, and rarely ever any ladies!”

“Aw, thanks!”  _ Don’t be gay.  _ “I used to do this back home, but I never did any shows for it. I want to teach Prince here to do it, in case something happens and we need to jump something. I want to see if I can teach some of the other horses to do it, too!”

Josie shivered again, “That’d be quite interesting to see! Um, would it be possible for us to head inside? I believe it’s time for a history lesson.”

“Oh, crap! Sorry, yes, of course we can head in. Here,” Avery unbuttoned her coat and jumped down off of Prince. “It’s a little small, but you can wrap it around you until we can get to the Chantry.”

“Oh!” She exclaimed, taking and wrapping it over her shoulders. It was way too small for Josie to wear properly, but was still a little big on Avery. “Thank you, but won’t you get cold?”

Avery shook her head, “Nah, I honestly love the cold. Much better than it being hot, in my opinion.” She patted Prince on the side of his neck. “Have to go put him up, but I’ll be at the Council Room in a bit.”

She lightly tugged on the reins and began to walk with Josie to the gates of Haven, making light conversation on what she’s read and just history in general. When they got onto the topic of languages, because Avery couldn’t help but mentioning how she loved Josie’s and Leliana’s accent, Josie asked about what languages existed back in her world. 

“Well, we have French and Spanish and Chinese and a whole heap of other languages, but I only know some Spanish and the bare bones of Swedish. Though you probably won’t have them here, unless they’re called something else, but all I know is that the Orlesian accent sounds a lot like the French accent.”

“Truly? Would you mind saying something in this ‘Spa-nish’? Perhaps I may recognize something?”

“Oh, uh, you’re gonna have to bare with me ‘cause the last time I spoke Spanish was like, sophomore year, so, um. Hola, ¡me llamo Avery! Uh, tengo diecisiete años, y me gusta montar a caballo y leer los libros. ¿No sé si tú comprendes?”

Josie’s face lit up, “¡Sí! Comprendo que tú haces. So this ‘Spa-nish’ is Antivan! How exciting, this could be so helpful if we must reach out to any nobles or- oh! Would you perhaps know anything in any other language?”

“Just small quotes from books or those games I mentioned. ‘Requiescat in pace’ is Italian for rest in peace, ‘amor vincit omnia’ is Latin for love conquers all, um, and there’s more for the Latin that I know, but just can’t think of right now. Did you recognize anything?”

Josie nodded as they entered the barn and the reins were pulled from Avery’s hands by James, who just gestured for her to head out. “Yes, the ‘La-tin’ sounds like Tevene, where as the ‘Itali-an’ sounds like Rivanese. It is so wonderful hearing it out here.”

“I bet, the only thing is, is that I don’t know any ‘Orlesian,’ so…”

\----

The War Room meeting was rather dull, with them going over things she needed to learn and some of what she already knew, When it was over Cassandra pulled her to the side and they headed out to the training yard together. 

She had her pull out the small dagger that had been tucked into a sheath on her right thigh and had told her to get into a defensive position. Cassandra knocked her feet out a little farther so they were wider than her hips, nudged her arms up closer to her chest, and had her ball her empty hand up into a fist. Then she pulled out her own blunted sword and had her follow certain movements, like blocking, parrying, and then saw how Avery went forward to attack. 

“Your form needs work, your upper body is weak, and you lack the flexibility needed. We can work on this.” Straight to the point, 

_ Shit, okay. Yeah, that makes sense.  _ “I haven’t ever done this before, but I do know how to use a bow, so I can be somewhat rogue-ish?”

“Very well.” Cassandra said as she walked over to a weapons rack. She grabbed two of the smaller, lighter bows “See if either of these will work. Until you have a better grasp on your magic, you will need a way to protect yourself.”

Avery nodded and gingerly took one of the bows. Taking a deep breath, she lifted it up and pulled back the string as much as she could. Cassandra made a noise and adjusted Avery’s stance again.

She let the string go gently, and grabbed an arrow. “Fair warning, haven’t done this in a while.” She knocked the arrow, breathed in, and drew back the string. She aimed at one of the straw dummies and pulled the string back to her cheek.

_ Inner Merida, Inner Katniss, please let this work. _

She loosed the arrow and it soared past the dummy and into the snow.  _ Sunova- _

“Put the arrow on the other side of the bow.” Cassandra said as she handed her another arrow. “Try again.”

Doing as the tall woman said, she loosed another arrow. It landed into the chest of the dummy with a  _ thunk _ , and Avery did a small happy dance and looked to Cassandra with a big grin.

“I did it!”

Cassandra smiled at her gently. “You did well. You still need practice, although it would seem you have more of a talent for archery than you do with a dagger. You and I will continue to work with a bow and your dagger until we leave in two days time. You will have a lesson with Solas in the morning and one with me before working with Josephine and Leliana to become more accustomed to our way of life and our history.”

_ Okay, more school, damn. That’s fine, I guess.  _ “Okay, yeah, that sounds alright to me. I know a little about it from the ga- stories, but I’d like to know more.”

Cassandra nodded and took the bow from Avery’s hands with a small smile. “You will be late. Go now.”

With a grin, Avery dipped into a joking curtsey and took off towards the Chantry. She was actually pretty excited to start learning about Thedasian politics and history, so when she got to Josephine’s office, she was surprised to find the man who “owned” Haven.

“The Inquisition cannot remain, Ambassador, if you cannot prove it was founded on Justinia’s orders.”

_ How Josie can handle being Ambassador is beyond me. _

“This is an inopportune time, Marquis. More of the faithful flock here each day.” Josephine said as she noticed Avery awkwardly step forward and closer to her. “But allow me to introduce the brave, young soul who risked her life to slow the magic of The Breach. Miss Shirley, this is the Marquis DuRellion, one of Divine Justinia’s greatest supporters.”

“And the rightful owner of Haven. House DuRellion lent Justinia these lands for a pilgrimage. This “Inquisition” is not a beneficiary of this arrangement.”

“Pardon me, Monsieur, but was this not the same Haven where the Hero of Ferelden found the dragon cult that held hostage the Sacred Ashes of our Lady?” Avery said slowly, feigning confusion. 

He paused for a moment, “You are correct.”

“Then would it not be beneficial to not only you, Marquis DuRellion, to continue supporting the organization who is searching for the murderer of our Beloved Divine Justinia? Considering of course, you are Orlesian, and have not yet made a formal claim to either the Orlesian or Fereldan Crown.” She watched as the man balked behind his vomit green mask. “Not only that, but the Inquisition was founded by the Left and Right Hands of the Divine. I’m afraid if you won’t take her at her word, Seeker Pentaghast must challenge you to a duel. As a matter of honor among Nevarrans, ser.”

He made a surprised noise and shook his head. “No! No, perhaps my reaction to the Inquisition’s presence was somewhat hasty.”

Josephine looked surprised as he sighed and turned his back to the two ladies, shooting a ‘We’ll-Be-Speaking-Later’ look before jumping back into the conversation. “We face a dark time, Your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us. She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all. No matter how strange they might seem.”

There was a moment of silence before the man turned once more. “I’ll think on it Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition might stay in the meanwhile.” He left quickly after that, giving a small bow and closing the door behind him to no doubt hurry his return to Val Royeaux.

Once he was gone, Avery shook her head. “How you deal with things like that on a regular basis, I will never truly understand.”

Josie giggled lightly behind her hand, “You handled yourself quite well. And here I thought teaching you the way of the Game would be rather difficult.”

“Oh, right! Yes, Seeker Pentaghast sent me here for history and ‘lady lessons.’ My words, not hers.”

“Oh, yes, of course!” She gestured for her to take a seat in the chair across from her desk and slid her a small stack of parchment and a spare quill from one of her desk drawers. “First, we ought to practice your penmanship.”

_ Oh boy… _


	7. A Promise Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I scar my character for life. That's it.
> 
> Also, there is a reference to my favorite LOTR fics 'Home with the Faries' by I_Mushi at the beginning so

Avery had spent the next three days training with Solas and Cassandra, and learning with Josephine and eventually Leliana. Then the day came for her to go to the Hinterlands. 

Leah had woken her early that morning, and had helped her put on her armor and strap her bow to her back. She led her to the gates of Haven and passed her a small knapsack with a bedroll and some provisions and muttered a small “good luck” and “be careful” before waving goodbye.

In game, your character didn’t have horses until you did what Dennett wanted, but here, they each had their own mount and were to leave them at camp when venturing into the Crossroads. Avery happily jogged over to Prince while she waited for Solas and Cassandra to meet them there.

She tied off the knapsack to the back of Prince’s saddle and mounted up, ignoring the sleepy Varric’s mumbling of “the nickname fits.” Avery found out they were leaving at dawn, so she had some time to kill before they all needed to head out. She leaned forward in the saddle, braced herself on Prince’s neck, and began an elaborate set of braids in the gelding’s mane. 

“Too bad I don’t have any ribbons- what am I thinking, I’m a fucking mage.” She turned and pulled out four of the extra hair ties that Leah had packed for her and coiled them into her palm. Concentrating as much as she could with the cold mountain wind blowing her own braided hair around, she thought about turning the leather hair ties into soft pink ribbons.

_ Thank you, Knowledge!  _

She leaned back down onto his neck and began weaving the four lengths of ribbon into a running braid down his neck. She snorted when she was done, and sat back and looked at her masterpiece. Prince shifted and stomped and tried to shake out his mane, which resulted in Avery being thrown into a fit of giggles that nearly caused her to slip out of the saddle.

“There you go, Prince-y, perfect for a  _ gást widsith, _ huh?” She managed to gasp out between giggles, but only started laughing harder when he tried to shake out his mane again.

Solas, Cassandra, and the rest of the Advisors walked up while she was laughing her ass off, much to their amusement. Cassandra shook her head and mounted her mare, a stocky red bay Cob who seemed slightly annoyed by Varric’s liver chestnut pony, while Varric tried to ask her why she had the giggles.

“Book I read, the, the main character-” She paused when Prince leaned forward to try to itch at his neck and laughed even harder. “She did this, to her, to her horse Thunor.” She dissolved into giggles again for another solid minute or so before she managed to calm down.

“Whoo, sorry about that! What I was trying to say is that, in the book, the main character braided pink ribbons into her warhorse’s mane because he got sassy with her when she first met him. I took my extra hair ties and changed them- yeah, I figured that out last night Solas, transmutation? Took me a few tries, but I turned a feather into a cup so- but anyway, yeah did it to Prince-y here because I had some extra time before we all had to leave. And, I’m rambling. Sorry.”

They all laughed, and Josephine walked over to pet Prince as Leliana and Cullen gave them a rundown. It was mostly about the dangers in the area, and how the Inquisition doesn’t have much standing in the Hinterlands, and that they need to change that if possible by helping out the villagers.

She nodded to them all and, as they all began to head towards the outer gate, tugged her own braid over her shoulder and rebraided it with the two spare pink ribbons after dropping the reins down onto Prince’s neck.

“Now we match!”

\----

The ride took four days, and Avery suddenly wished for the camping comforts of home, like comfortable sleeping bags and bug spray. They were halfway through the final stretch to the camp outside of the Crossroads when they were attacked. 

Bandits had run out of the woods at them, firing arrows and attempting to pull them out of their saddles. One particularly burly man grabbed Avery by the braid at the base of her skull and yanked. He laughed when she cried out and fell, which spooked Prince enough that he kicked out and hit the man’s thigh with his hoof. 

She scrambled onto her feet and hurriedly pulled her bow off of her back and knocked an arrow. The man was sat on the ground holding his bleeding and probably broken leg, and looked up as she aimed for the man’s chest. She hesitated long enough for another bandit to come up behind her and grab her around the shoulders and pull her bow from her hands. 

She screamed as she tried to fight her way out of the man’s hold, managing to slam the back of her head into the man’s nose. She turned and unsheathed her dagger, managing to stick the blade and twist it in the open space under his right arm between the two ribs there. He began to gasp for air as his lung collapsed, and blood flooded his mouth and was coughed up and out onto his chest as he fell back. 

She heard a thunk from behind her as Varric shot the remaining bandit dead, but it didn’t seem to register as Avery stared at the dead man before her. The blade had shattered when she had twisted the blade, but she still held the hilt in her hand.

_ Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck. I just - I just- _

She collapsed to the ground, and threw up in the pool of blood beside the dead man. After a few moments, the dam broke and the tears began to slip down her cheeks as a panic attack began creeping around the edges of her vision. 

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and flinched away from it slightly. When she looked up, it was just Varric, who gave her a pitying look as he pulled her up.

“You never forget your first,” he said as he tugged her away from the bodies and closer to Prince, who ran back as soon as the fighting seemed to end. “And it shouldn’t get easier, but it does.”

Solas waited until Varric had led her and Prince away before burning the bodies, but she was just numb. All she could think about was the looks on the men’s faces when she-

_ I can’t believe I- _

Her hands were starting to tingle again as she held the reins loosely between her fingers, so she dropped them and pressed her nails into the palms of her hands. The Anchor acted up and she hissed and shook her hand out. The pain brought her back and she remembered what she would have to do. 

“We need to hurry to the Hinterlands. There are innocents there caught in the fighting.” She said to Varric when she tugged Prince’s head away from his hold. She rode back to the path and waited for her party to mount up again and they headed out. 

\----

Scout Harding was waiting for them, standing just outside of the encampment on the hill. She nodded to each of them and gave a small smile to Avery before jumping straight into business mode. 

“Lady Herald,” She began as they dismounted. “I am Scout Harding. Would it be under any different circumstance, I’d be glad to meet you, but the Crossroads have become a war zone. Mages fighting with Templars and innocents caught in between.”

As two other scouts took their horses, Harding continued and ignored Varric’s quip about her name. Avery nodded along when appropriate before assuring the dwarven woman that she would find Dennett and help him and any other villager she could. She finished up in their camp as fast as she could, taking the requisition and hurrying down the slope. 

The sound of fighting could be heard from up there, and Avery had to pause for a moment before drawing her bow. She was going to have to fight and not let her guard down. She was going to have to kill these rebel mages and rogue Templars and make sure no more innocents got caught in the crossfire.

  
  


With a deep breath, climbed onto one of the larger rocks and knocked an arrow. Glaring down the shaft as she drew the bowstring back to her cheek, she loosed it and watched as it zoomed through the air and sunk into the hollow of a Spellbinder’s throat. Swallowing the small bit of bile that had risen up, she knocked another arrow and repeated the motions with a little more efficiency this go around and managed to fell another mage.

Avery watched carefully as Cassandra rushed into the fray, raising her shield and drawing her sword. She willed up a barrier around her when she noticed her yelling garnered the attention of an angry templar, and quickly aimed for that man’s knee. 

_ Guess he won’t be an adventurer anymore. _ She thought, like a dumbass, when he dropped and clutched at his knee. 

  
  


Her own attention was pulled away from the main center of fighting when she heard a scream coming from farther in the Crossroads. Ever the fool, Avery pulled her bow over her head and onto her back and charged in, fires lighting in her palms.

When she found the source of the scream, she saw a Templar advancing on a small Elvehn woman and child. The woman was scrambling backwards into a stone wall, holding the crying child protectively behind her, even as the wound on her temple bled profusely. 

“HEY!” Avery yelled, with a snarl and a fire burning in her eye. “Wouldn’t you rather kill a filthy mage, you racist prick?”

Just as the Templar turned, she ran at him. He managed to brace himself as she collided into the steel of his armor and grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked, but he cried out when she shoved her right hand into the gap between his neck and armor, the flames spreading down and catching on his padding and undershirt.

She pulled hard on his armor and managed to get him to release her braid as she turned and pushed him down onto the ground. She thought of a barrier becoming corporeal as he rolled around to put the flames out, and trapped him under a shimmering blue dome. 

Once he was dead, and the sickly sweet smell of burnt flesh was trapped in the dome with the body, she turned to the woman. The elf was skinny, the type only caused by a life of malnourishment, with limp brown hair losely tied in a frazzled and blood soaked bun at the nape of her neck. On her tanned and freckled face were the thin black lines of Sylaise’s Vallaslin, which curved around her dark, sunken brown eyes that still held a hint of fear.

Only some of the blood had clotted during Avery’s fight with the Templar, and the viscous liquid dripped off of her jaw onto her dirtied tunic. And as Avery slowly approached, her hands held before her with her palms facing out, the woman pushed the child further behind her. 

“Hey, no, its okay. I won’t hurt you, I promise. I’m with the Inquisition? And I, I can heal that for you, if you’d like?” 

After a few moments of rather awkward and tense silence, the woman nodded slightly, but still held the little girl behind her when Avery got closer. Lifting her left hand, she let her magic flow up to her fingertips as she imagined the flesh knitting itself back together on the woman’s temple.

“There. You’re okay now. It sounds like the fighting has ended, would you like me to walk you back?”

The woman nodded, but still said nothing as Avery guided them past the body and back to the center of the Crossroads. She noted then that the little girl had round ears and blonde hair when she turned to give Avery a nervous, toothless grin.

Avery knew Cassandra would be livid for running off again, but she visibly saw the woman deflate as she walked up on the opposite side of the little girl. They were both shaken, and stiffened when Cassandra stalked over with Solas and Varric in tow. 

“What were you thinking?” She asked as the child stepped closer to her mother. 

“I heard a scream and went to see if I could help. Sorry for running off again, Cass, but they were cornered by a Templar and-” 

Solas turned to the woman, a carefully cool look on his face as he took note of the Vallaslin, and said something in Elven. The woman did not respond and Solas’ face pinched.

“Ma’am,” Avery started, glancing between Solas and the woman nervously. “Like I said before, we’re with the Inquisition. The Crossroads should be safer now that we have more soldiers stationed here. I’m afraid I must go find Mother Giselle, but if you need anything, feel free to ask for me, okay? My name’s Avery.”

Her eyes widened and her eyes flickered down to her left hand, hidden by a thick leather glove. Sighing, Avery tugged it off, allowing the woman to see the Anchor. The woman breathed out a quiet thank you, and hurried off to somewhere as Avery turned to go find Mother Giselle.

  
  


\----

They spent the next week and a half in the Hinterlands, hunting ram and doing the smaller quests around like helping get the man the potion for his wife and finding Dennett, who said he’d gladly send more horses their way if they could ensure the way would be safe with watchtowers. 

She’d felt terrible having to kill those wolves, but it was the only way to free them from the demon that held them.  _ Can’t escape it here. _ She sighed heavily as sunk deeper into her saddle. They were to head back to Haven, rest for two days as Avery was debriefed on how to behave in Orlais, and then head out to Val Royeaux. 

No one really spoke on the way home, the lot of them tired and drug out, and Avery was thankful no one wanted to press her on how she felt. The pitying looks had become less frequent, but Varric still tried to talk to her about it. 

_ Have to get used to it. Feels terrible doing it, but here it’s either them or me. _ She didn’t want to think about how she’d killed that bandit and templar, and she didn’t want to think about how there was no way she’d be able to go home. Not that she’d want to now; she was dead there and completely different here.

As they rode up to the gates of Haven, she made herself a promise: 

She would do what she could to save this world, but would be damned if she had to sacrifice her morals to do it. 


	8. Pretty Things Don't Make Up For a Shitty City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlais. 'Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, not dead, but I do bring a shit ton of chapters. My schedule changed so I have more time to write in school, so I might be able to be more consistent with this!
> 
> also we got a puppy, so that might take a lil' bit more of my time since I can't post off of our school computers

Val Royeaux was awful. 

Sure, it was a gorgeous city, but as soon as she walked in, people were scared of her. They gasped and stepped away from her, their eyes wide with anger as they spat out words like “Heretic” and “murderer” as she passed. And although Avery knew the Revered Mother would yell and insult her in that holier-than-thou manner, it still made her shoulders tense up and her hands shake. 

“We are with you, Revered Mother!” She pleaded as she glanced between the Chantry sister and the advancing Templars. “We seek to find Justinia’s murderer and close the Breach, just as you do. We mourn, just as you do. But please, the Templars have—”

The Templar swung at the woman and smirked when she landed onto the wooden platform with a smirk. Ser Barris turned to look at the man, his disgust and surprise apparent. 

“Still yourself, she is beneath us.” The Lord Seeker’s voice was laced with apathy.

“Now what on Thedas was that for?” Avery asked, glaring at the man. She’d have to get used to switching certain words, not that it’d ever stick.

“Lord Seeker Lucius,” Cassandra started. “It’s imperative that we speak with—”

“You will not address me.” He droned as he descended the stairs.

“Lord Seeker?”

“Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste’s prophet. You should be ashamed. You should all be ashamed! The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the Mages.” He pointed at Avery and her companions with a glare. “You are the ones who have failed! You who’d leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear!”

“If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine.”

Avery shook her head. “Then why  _ are _ you here?”

“I came to see what frightens old women so, and to laugh.”

“But Lord Seeker,” Baris interrupted. “What if she really was sent by the Maker? What if—”

“You are called to a higher purpose.” Another Templar walked up on the other side of Lucius. “Do not question.”

Lucius shook his head as he took a few more steps before speaking again. “ _ I _ will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the Void.  _ We _ deserve recognition. Independence! You,” He spat, “Have shown me nothing. And the Inquisition… Less than nothing”

Avery glanced over at Cassandra as he continued his rant.   
  
“Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!”

As all of the Templars walked towards the main gates, Varric walked over to stand next to Avery. “Charming fellow, isn’t he?”

“Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?” Cassandra was quiet as she watched them disappear through the encroaching crowd.

“Do you know him well?”

“He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago, after Lord Seeker Lambert’s death.” Her brows furrowed as she turned to face the young girl. “He was always a decent man, never given to ambition and grandstanding. This is very bizarre.”

“Here’s hoping there are some there who are willing to hear us out.” Avery muttered as she went to help up the Chantry woman.

“I’m sorry Madame, if I had known they’d try somethin’ like this I would have, I don’t know, done something? I knew they were trying to separate from the Chantry, but this— I’m really sorry, Ma’am. May I?” She said as she leaned down beside her, reaching over to heal the lump on the back of her head when the woman nodded.

“You could not have known, child.” She wheezed, relaxing into the magic. “You say you truly seek to seal the Breach?”

Avery nodded and the woman sighed. Another Chantry sister ran her off, and she began walking away with the group. 

“Everything has changed...” Cassandra said just as an arrow landed in a patch of flowers beside them, causing them all to jump. Avery walked over to it, unlaced the message from the shaft, and began to read it to her companions. 

“People say you’re special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone.” She glanced up at Cassandra with a grin. “There’s a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red things in the market, the docks, and ‘round the cafe, and maybe you’ll meet him first. Bring swords. Signed, Friends of Red Jenny.”

“Guess we’re going a scavenger hunt before we leave!” She grinned again,  _ fuck yeah, Sera! _

———

Even with her knowing where each letter was, it still took them a couple of hours because the young girl—who was reminded that she did, in fact, have money—kept getting distracted by bookstores and that one odd pet store. She’d managed to creep Varric out by immediately going over to and picking up the rather large snake that looked oddly like a red tailed boa, giggling when it started curling around her arms.

“Always wanted a snake,” She’d said, running a hand over its scales. “Too bad I can’t take her back to Haven with us. I don’t think anyone there would appreciate her being there.” She knew she couldn’t bring it home, so she reluctantly handed it back to the rattled man who muttered something in Rivanese as he hurriedly put the snake back into its cage. 

When the time came for Avery and the rest to head to the meeting place, they were caught by Vivienne’s footman, who handed the young Herald a perfumed card with the date and time of the First Enchanter’s soiree written in a fine hand. She thanked him, said she’d be sure to make it on time, and pocketed it before turning on her heel and hurrying down the lane.

“If I might have a moment of your time?” A voice called out, stopping Avery in her tracks. When she turned to find the owner of the voice, she saw none other than Grand Enchanter Fiona. Or, whatever was masquerading as her. She couldn’t tell, and frankly, didn’t want to know.

“Grand Enchanter Fiona?” Cassandra asked as the woman approached them.

“Leader of the Mage Rebellion? Is it not dangerous for you to be here?” Solas was curious, so much so that he allowed it to show in his voice.

“I heard of this gathering, and I wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes. If its help with the Breach you seek, perhaps my people are the wiser option.” The former Grey Warden explained, and Avery paused.

“We are looking at both options, Ma’am.” She started with a small smile. “Redcliffe is certainly on our list of places to go.”

“I certainly hope to see you there. Au revoir, my lady Herald.”

“Bonne journée, Madame.”

Once the woman had walked away, she turned to Solas, who looked just as perplexed as she did.

“Okay, so what just happened?”

“I suppose she was just extending an invitation? But, I must say it was very odd for her to come to Val Royeaux herself. The dangers, especially in the weeks after the Conclave, are insurmountable for a mage of her rank.”

“Well, we know where our next stop is when we’re done in Orlais. Now, lets find this “baddie.” We also have to go get fancy things for that soiree thing the First Enchanter’s throwing tomorrow evening so we don’t make the Inquisition look bad in front of all of these Orlesians.”

Cassandra made her signature disgusted noise, which made both Avery and Varric snort. They shared a look, glanced to Cassandra, and started laughing rather loudly before they all started for the secluded courtyard where they would soon be meeting the Friend of Red Jenny.

She, admittedly, needed help pushing open the heavy wood door, but managed to dispatch two of the mercenaries on her own. Saying nothing, she stalked over to the next door and dodged the two fireballs sent at her easily.

“The Herald of Andraste! How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably!” 

“Actually, all it cost was a scavenger hunt.”

“You don’t fool me! I’m too important for this to be an accident! My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere!”

Sera burst through the back gate, killing the one guard and knocking an arrow for the Marquis. “Just say ‘What.’”

The man in the golden mask turned, “What is the—!”

She loosed the arrow and it sank into the man’s throat with a sickening thunk. He fell backwards, coughing up a small pool of blood that trickled down his chin as his eyes widened behind his mask.

“Eugh!” The blonde elf walked over to the body and nudged his chest. “Squishy one, but you heard me, right? “Just say ‘What.’’ Rich tits always try for more than they deserve.”

She leaned down, stepping on his chest as she pulled the arrow free. “Blah, blah, blah! Obey me! Arrow in my face!” She turned with a grin. “So, you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you’re… a kid? Fuck, that’s messed up. And a halfling.”

Sera paused for another moment, observing as the small teen smiled up at her. “I mean, it’s all good, innit? The important thing is: you glow? You’re the Herald thingy?”

“Yup!” Avery bounced on the balls of her feet. “I glow! Not too sure on the Herald thing, but, that’s what they call me! I’m Avery, and you’re a Friend of Red Jenny?” Sera grinned again, and Avery knew they were going to get on like wildfire.

“You bet your breeches I am! My people said the Inquisition should look at him.”

“People people.”

“I think I’m gonna like you. Name’s Sera, this is cover,” She gestured to a set of crates to her right. “Get ‘round it. For the reinforcements. Don’t worry, someone tipped me their equipment shed. They’ve got no breeches.” 

She and Avery shared a look when they both snorted at the same time, and Cassandra made a ‘oh no there’s two of them’ noise and looked at Solas, who rolled his eyes. 

Sera was indeed right, as after their little exchange, the reinforcements showed up sans pants. The whole time they were all fighting, Avery and Sera had to force down their laughter so they could aim properly. It didn’t help that the lithe archer kept making comments like “right in the plums” and “butt, butt, butt” each time her arrow found its mark.

“Friends really came through with that tip! No breeches!” She laughed again, high and unrestrained and wild. “So, Herald of Andraste, you’re a strange one. I’d like to join.”

Avery paused for a moment, pretending to think about it, but eventually just grinned and nodded. “Welcome to the Inquisition, Sera, Friend of Red Jenny. You keep giving us tips on some baddies and you’re set!”

“Yes! Get in good before you’re too big to like. That’ll keep your breeches where they should be. Plus extra breeches? Because I have all these—you have merchants who buy that pish, yeah? Got to be worth something. Anyway, I’ll meet up later. See ya then, Herald!”

  
  


————

Then day came for Vivienne’s soiree. 

After that whole  _ thing _ where they met Sera, they’d gone back to spend the rest of the evening in their Thedasian version of an AirBnB. Not quite a tavern, not quite an estate. Didn’t have enough standing to borrow one of the noble’s summer homes, apparently. Which was fine by Avery, who much to Cassandra and Solas’ chagrin, kept sneaking out onto the roof when she couldn’t sleep. 

Sleepless nights seemed to be becoming more and more frequent, even with Solas’ help. Avery guessed it was just her mind’s way of coping. No sleep means no nightmares, no nightmares means no demons. Not that she was afraid of them, though. Nope, just afraid of not being able to talk a circle around them like every fic character seemed to be able to. 

_ I could just try to befriend them? If they like me they won’t try to possess me, right? Or will that make them want to try even harder? Fuck. _

She knew that her internal turmoil would be like a fucking beacon to Despair, so she figured that until she could get this under wraps, a few nights without sleep wouldn’t kill her. 

_ I can’t wait until Cole gets here.  _ She thought as she had Cassandra button her into the baby blue tulle dress. The flowing fabric made it seem like Avery glided across the floor, as underneath she’d opted for a pair of boots that looked suspiciously like cowboy boots. She’d scandalized the shopkeep when she’d shown her the two items, who had tried to insist that heels would suit her much better. The woman’s face pinched behind her mask as Avery handed the woman the money, the price having been bartered down by Varric who’d said that the “fashion blunder” would be on the girl’s head and not be the fault of the shopkeep.

There was a short ride to Vivienne’s estate, around forty-five minutes at a trot, so both women set out around the fourth bell, which Avery had converted to around six o’clock. Cassandra muttered the whole way, slightly peeved on the fact that Avery had chosen her and not Varric or Solas to go with her to the party, but was thankful she didn’t need to wear a dress and could wear her Seeker armor instead.

When the two ladies arrived to the grand door to the large mansion, Avery pulled the invitation card from the bodice of her dress. Her brown hair had fallen down slightly from it’s chignon, and when she tucked it behind her ear, she caught Cassandra’s eye.

“What? I don’t have pockets.” 

The Seeker shook her head as they both slipped out of the saddles. They seemed to have caused quite a stir when they’d dismounted without any aid —surely a shock to the Orlesian society which seemed to mirror pre-revolution era France in its customs—and then again when they were announced.

“What a pleasure to meet you, my Lady, Seeker Pentaghast.” One Duke began, as he glanced between Avery and Cassandra. “Seeing the same faces at every event becomes so tiresome. You must be a guest of Madame de Fer, or are you here for Duke Bastien?”

“Are you here on business?” His wife’s voice trilled from behind her mask and ruff. “I have heard the most curious tales of you. I cannot imagine half of them are true!”

“Everything you’ve heard? Completely true. The Inquisition is—” She was cut off by a man descending the stairs to her right. 

“The Inquisition? What a load of pig shit! Washed up sisters and crazed Seekers? No one can take them seriously.” He spat out as he circled around their small group. “Everyone knows it’s just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power.”

“Ah, Marquis! The Comtesse de Lancret has told me of you. Pity how you’re here, and not at the second round of the Grand Tourney.” She opened her fan and lightly fluttered it by her face, “Truly, I heard you were one the best underdogs this season. Such a shame.” 

Her drawl was thick and sugary enough that it hid her sarcasm well enough from the crowd, but the angry man picked up on it. “We know what the Inquisition really is,” he spluttered. “If you were a woman of honor, you’d step outside and answer the charges.” He reached behind him for his rapier, but was frozen in place by the First Enchanter herself.

Vivienne stood on the landing, waiting for all eyes to turn to her, before she slowly descended the stairs. “My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in my house… to my guests.”

She moved to him, placing a finely manicured hand on the man’s shoulder. “You know such rudeness is.. Intolerable.”

“Madame Vivienne,” he managed to choke out. “I humbly beg your pardon!”

“You should.” The Iron Lady said simply as she circled him until she was in front of him, the terrifying woman looking down at the man as if he were her prey. “Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?”

Avery’s eyes widened as Vivienne dragged a pointed nail under the man’s chin before turning to her. “My lady,” She said, “You’re the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?”

“I do believe the Marquis has seen the error of his ways, First Enchanter.” Avery said lightly as she dipped into a curtsey.

“By the Grace of Andraste, you have your life, my dear.” Vivienne snapped, and the man was released from his frozen state. She was showing her hand before she had an alliance.  _ Smart. _ “Do be more careful with it.”

The man hurried away towards the refreshments, most likely to nurse his pride with the bubbly champagne being served, as Vivienne turned once more to Avery. 

“I’m delighted you could attend this little gathering. I’ve so wanted to meet you.” The woman led both Cassandra and Avery over to a large open window. “Allow me to introduce myself, I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court.”

“Charmed, Lady Vivienne.” Avery curtsied again, and Vivienne smiled at her. 

“Ah, but I didn’t invite you to the chateau for pleasantries. With Divine Justinia dead, the chantry is in shambles. Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people. As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause.”

“We would welcome it, Madame.”

They stayed for another hour or so before Avery and Cassadra headed out, and then the teen was finally able to breathe. On her way down the stairs, she undid most of the bun so that only half of her hair was pulled back out of her face.

She thanked the young man who held Prince’s reins and bounced up into the saddle before he could try to give her a leg up. He must have been around her age, or at least thought she was around his age, as he flushed when she sat astride instead of side—saddle, as her dress bunched up slightly, showing her boots off. She winked at him when he grinned at the brown leather of her shoes, before nudging Prince on with her heels and throwing a happy ‘Au Revoir’ over her shoulder.

————

They left for Haven the next morning, a two week ride that felt more like it took a month with all the stops they needed to take, since Vivienne and Sera were travelling with them. It took until they were walking up to the gates of Haven for Vivienne to ask about Avery’s connections.

“I have looked everywhere, my dear, and have found no evidence of a  _ Comtesse de Lancret _ . How did you know of the Marquis?”

“Oh,” she giggled nervously, dropping the reins to fiddle with the ribbon —blue, this time— in Prince’s mane. “Well, there is no Comtesse de Lancret, she’s a fictional character. And, well, I kinda figured it’d be less of a blow to his pride to tell him one woman spoke of him than the whole of Orlais?”

Vivienne’s eyes widened slightly, and she let out a trilling laugh. “Oh it was a blow to his pride alright! The man put himself in self—imposed exile!”

“What? No, no, that’s not what I— Damn, Orlais is harsh.” 

_ Well, I know who’s gonna try to assassinate me first. _

“Yes, Orlais is quite harsh.” Solas chuckled, smiling over at her. “You played the Game excellently.”

“Thanks? Still sucks. Bet he’ll try to get back at me. House of Repose? Crows? Eh…” She shrugged, pulling her legs up slightly in the saddle to fiddle with the laces on her boot. Not strong like regular ones from back home, so she needed to be careful with the waxed cloth strip. 

“You are aware of this?” He asked, curiosity plain in his voice as he rode up beside her. 

“Yup. Know the Hero had an ex-Crow on her team, know the House of Repose is losing validity. So long as it’s  _ after _ we close the Breach and find the guy that caused it, I’m good.”

“That is—”

“Concerning.” Cassandra finished for him, turning slightly in her saddle to look back at the young girl, who’s only response was to shrug again.

The first gate over the bridge opened and with a mischievous grin, Avery looked at Sera, slipped her feet back into the stirrups, and with a low whistle, bolted for Haven. Sera yelled after her, complaining about her cheating before trying to catch up with her.

She’d been working with Prince enough in her downtime to teach him a few tricks, much to Varric and Solas’ amusement, so when she caught sight of Cullen and Josephine waiting for them at the gate, she stuck her heels down and forward, then pulled back in a half halt before dropping the reins and sticking her arms out.

Prince slid to a stop through the snow, and when Avery hopped down, he followed her down into a bow. Josie clapped happily and Cullen snorted when the young girl started shouting happily as she praised the rather large draft, and the two walked down over to her.

“Welcome back, Herald!” Josie was so bubbly today, and it made Avery smile. Sera rode in at a trot, having given up on trying to beat her, and soon enough, the rest of her party rode in as well.

“Oh, Cassandra! You missed it!” She trilled as she rubbed Prince on the cheek. “She did the funniest thing!”  
  
“She’s certainly Fereldan.” Was Cullen’s comment as he moved to her side, clasping a heavy hand onto her shoulder with a similar grin to the one she was wearing herself. 

Avery felt it waver slightly, and took that chance to look up at him. He was slightly pale, and there were a few beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He was squinting slightly, and grinding his teeth behind his smile.

“That I am! We all can head to the Chantry to debrief here in a bit, but I need to untack first. Hey, Commander? Could you help? It’ll get done quicker with two.”

He nodded, and lifted his shaky hand off of his shoulder. Prince turned away from Josie and nudged Avery before walking along beside the two as they headed towards the barn. No one mentioned the fact that his reins were still over his neck.


	9. A Concerned Teen Shows Her Cards

As soon as they were in Prince’s stall, she turned to face him. “Okay, look. Something’s up. What do you need me to do?”

“I,” he blanked for a moment. “I am fine, Herald. You needn’t worry for me.”

“Bullshit. You’re—” She stopped and took a deep breath.  _ He knows already about what happened, he knows I know. _ “You  _ were _ a Templar. You’ve been shaky, pale, and apparently been getting migraines and headaches. Withdrawal, isn’t it?”

“Wha- How did- right.” He leaned against the wood of the stall door and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes. I stopped taking lyrium. Cassandra is aware, and is watching me. Should this become too much for me to—”

Avery cut him off, reaching out to put her hand on his arm. “Let me just stop you right there. I haven’t known you for very long, but I’ve seen how things can play out. I’ve seen you grow and change from that shy, sweet Templar to the Commander you are today. You, you’re a great man and there is no one I would trust more out of everyone I know here.”

He lifted his head and looked at her, clearly and genuinely confused. “How do you trust me if you know? If you know how I was in Kirkwall?”

“Because you’re trying to change.” They stood in silence for a moment before Prince interrupted them with a snort. They looked over at him, glanced at each other, and started to laugh. The moment was over and he nodded, and the two of them quickly untacked the very impatient gelding. 

“Thank you. For being so, well...”

Avery turned to smile at him, “You’re a good man, Cullen. Doesn’t hurt that you were my favorite character, but, yeah! And if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask me, okay?”

He quirked a brow and chuckled, and the two headed to the Chantry together. 

_ Okay, so, still my favorite. _

————

“So, Lucius is a dick.”

Cullen snorted at the fact that Avery was so brash, and Josephine tried to hide a giggle. She grinned and shrugged, “What? I mean, I’m sure Lambert was chill, but Lucius?”

“You are correct. Lord Seeker Lambert was a great man, and the Order suffered for his loss. But how Lucius is acting is, concerning.”

“Oh, I bet. Now, I honestly think we ought to try ‘n like, head to Redcliffe to see what Fiona was on about. Still need to look at both sides.” Her drawl slipped out as she leaned a hip against the table, holding a hot mug of tea in her hands. 

“Take a few days to rest, Herald,” Leliana said, looking down at a small stack of papers in her hands. “Then ready yourself. My scouts have yet to return on the situation in Redcliffe.”

“Yes,” Josephine added. “But before you leave here, I would like to speak with you and Lady Vivienne.”

“Yes ma’am. I can go run and get her?”

“No need, darling.” Vivienne walked in, “I was already aware of this meeting.”

“Oh, okay, what did you wanna talk about?” Avery cocked her head, lifting herself slightly onto the table. 

“It is about you, darling. You behaved yourself remarkably well, especially for one so young.”

“Oh!” She perked up slightly, glancing around as everyone but Josephine, Leliana, Vivienne and herself left. “Thank you! That was my first shindig like that, so I was a lil’ nervous.”

Both Josephine and Vivienne laughed lightly, and the taller woman smile. “And your accent is truly  _ darling _ ! Where did you say you were from again?”

“I didn’t.” Avery said, plainly.  _ Probably never gonna tell the Inner Circle about my origins. Hah, Origins _ . “But I’m from a little town in Fereldan. Harritt—he’s the blacksmith here— is my uncle, on my Ma’s side. Pa was a dwarf, Surfacer, of course.”

“Regardless,” Vivienne started, and Avery could just see her filing away that tidbit of knowledge. “You played the Game well, especially for a Fereldan commoner.”

“She is right. I knew you understood the basis of the Game, but not that you would play it with the skill of a new bard.” Leliana added. “A  _ very _ new bard.”

“I did?” She asked, trying to not be offended by Vivienne. “Well, I’m no bard, I can assure you. I don’t sing, and I sure as hell can’t play nothin’ but a guitar.”

“You know how to play a guitar?” Josephine’s eyes lit up. _ Oh no. _ “Oh, we must get you to sub in for Maryden one of these days!”

“Oh, I’d rather not? She’s so much better than me, and I don’t wanna embarrass myself?”

“I’m sure if your playing is as how you play the Game, dear,” Vivienne turned towards the door, their conversation apparently over. “Then you will be fine. Now, I must go make sure the servants have arranged my room properly. Goodbye, dears!”

The woman smiled over her shoulder and left, closing the door behind her as Avery slouched. With the intimidating woman out of the room, she didn’t feel the need to be perfect. “Gorgeous woman, but terrifying. Leli more so, but—and I forgot you were here—” She laughed nervously into her cup, warming the now cold tea with her magic. “Oops?” 

Leliana let out a small chuckle, reaching up to remove her hood. “Thank you, young lady. I’m glad you think me more terrifying than the Iron Lady.” She winked, and for a moment, the Origins version of Leliana had returned. “And more beautiful.”

Both women laughed as the girl turned red, and decided that they had teased her long enough and sent her to find Solas. Avery shook her head as she scurried out of the War Room, wanting to hurry back into the cool air to avoid more embarrassment.

_ Please don’t make me sing. I haven’t taken a music class since sixth grade… _

When she slipped out of the door, shooting a glare as if they could feel it from there, she smacked full force into an armored chest. “Ack, shit, sorry!” She turned and looked up, breathing out a quiet, “Holy fuck.”

A soft laugh came from the block of solid iron that was Cremisius Aclassi as he watched the girl flush a deep red. “Sorry miss,” his lips quirked up into a cheeky smile. “Was waiting for someone to send a message.”

After a moment, Avery shook her head, seemingly snapping out of her mini trance. “Shit, yeah, I can run a message if you’d like. Who do you need?”

“Oh, there’s no need for that. I simply wanted to tell one of the higher ups that I’m here on behalf of the mercenary group, The Bull’s Chargers. We’d like to work with the Inquisition, with the Herald.”

“That’d be for the Commander and the Advisors to decide, but I can tell them? I’m sure the Herald would like to have y’all on board.”  _ Eye candy, eye candy, eye candy.  _ She saw him nod, and rub his hands together for warmth. “How long have you been standin’ here?”

He barked out a small, nervous laugh, restlessly shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Since I heard the Herald returned this morning?”

Avery grinned, “Well, c’mon then. Let’s get you somethin’ warm to eat before you head back out. I’ve got a few before I’m needed, so, permission to pick your brain on the Chargers? I’ve heard of them. Didn’t y’all do a job for some noble involving some giant?”

“That was us! We’re stationed on the Storm Coast for now, hunting down some Tevinter slavers—but yes, he thought he’d be able to control a giant. It, obviously, didn’t go as planned.”

—————

She spent a bit of time in the tavern talking with him, and grinned at Varric after he left. “Was here on behalf of a merc group. Didn’t know I was the Herald. Sweetheart’s in for a shock when we get to the Storm Coast here soon.”

Letting out a brief guffaw, he slapped her on the shoulder on her way out. “You’re terrible, Rider.”

“I know!” She exclaimed, turning and jokingly blowing a kiss. “Gotta go. Later Story-Teller!”

Solas was waiting for her a few yards away, his arms crossed behind his back as he watched her run up the stairs, taking two at a time. She nearly slipped on the top step, not noticing the ice practically hidden in plain sight on the stone. Laughing it off, she hurried over to him.

“I won’t die to a demon, because the ice will have already done me in!”

“Demons are nothing to joke about, da’len.” He motioned for her to walk with him, and they began to make their way to her cabin. 

“I know, Har’ehn, but what’s the point in living if you can’t have a little fun?” She smiled mischievously up at him and bumped her shoulder against his, ignoring the side eye he gave her at her use of Elvehn. “What are we gonna do today?”

“Talk.” He said. “I have not been able to find you in the Fade.”

“Really? I mean, I know I have barriers up, but I don’t think I could keep you out?” She jumped onto her bed and tugged off her boots. “And sometimes I forget to put ‘em up and a few demons will get through.”

“Understandable, you have not done it enough for it to have formed itself as a habit.” He was stiff when he sat down, and didn’t seem to want to relax any.

“Would it be easier to train, at least while we’re on the road, in the Fade?” Avery asked as she crossed her legs. “‘Cause I mean, I know workin’ magic can get pretty obvious out in the field.”

“If I am able to find you, yes.”

“Well, alrighty then. I can try opening my barriers for you tonight—see if I can find you?”

“Very well, then,” He smiled and relaxed just a smidge. “Now, onto large uses of magic.”

  
  


————

That night when Avery fell asleep, she found herself back in the library. Knowledge was chilling out in one of the comfy chairs, his feet kicked up onto the table as he read through a book.

“Twilight? Really?” Avery asked, joining him. Propping her own feet up onto his lap, she let out a small laugh when he nodded. 

“Your world has... _ interesting _ material, kid.”

“It also has better material, spirit.”

“Odd choice of company, da’len. Though from your questions, I should have gathered that you had met at least one spirit.”

Both Avery and Knowledge jumped at the sound of Solas’ voice, and she heard Knowledge mutter something along the lines of “cheeky wolf” under his breath as he closed the book and sat it down. She turned to him, eyeing him suspiciously as she sat up properly.

“You just wanted an invite, didn’t you? Found me perfectly fine.” She scoffed and waved him over. “And yes, I’ve met at least one. Knowledge, Solas. Solas, Knowledge. Pretty sure y’all know each other.”

Reclining back, she propped her feet up in Knowledge’s lap again and slung an arm over her eyes. “Ya know,” she said. “You’re welcome here whenever, right? Same goes for most everyone, so long as they don’t try to, you know, possess me.”

“Good.” Knowledge said, standing up and and smirking when the girl glared at him. “Got a few pals, Honor and Hope, who want to meet you. Heard Despair muttering about you; not happy you thwarted his attempt.”

“Despair?” Solas asked, sitting in Knowledge’s empty chair. “You’ve been visited by demons? Why did you not tell me?”

“Fuck, thanks smarty-pants. Throw me under the bus why don’t ya?” She tucked her legs underneath her. “Yeah, uh, they popped up for a bit after I ki—you know. Tried to make me feel like shit, well, more so. Didn’t work, clearly, as I’m still me but, yeah.”

“And Know-It-All, I’d love to meet your pals.” She said, looking away from Solas’ disappointed stare. The Jerome Flynn look alike grinned and poofed away.

Solas and Avery sat in silence before the awkwardness of him staring at her got to her. “Okaaay, so. Hope and Honor. Want to meet me. They want to meet me?”

“From what I have seen thus far, you seem to align with both Hope and Honor.” Solas said, and a few moments Knowledge returned, with two other spirits standing a little bit behind him. 

“Kid, this is Hope,” He gestured to the small child, who waved shyly at her. Hope looked like a young girl, and unlike Knowledge and Honor, still remained somewhat ethereal. A young Dakota Fanning, but glowing a soft blue, with a shimmering smile. “And Honor.” Clearly having taken to heart the idea of an honorable man was the borrowed form of Graham Mc Tavish.

“Hello! I’m Avery, nice to meet y’all.” The teenager began, smiling at the two new spirits. 

“Yes, hello again.” Solas said with a nod. 

“Hi, yes! Nice to meet you!” Hope seemed very bubbly as she bounced on the balls of her feet. “Your aura is so  _ bright _ ! Like, pink and blue and shimmering and—” She squealed happily, and shimmied her upper body.

“Oh, thank you? Never wondered about my aura, but what do those colors mean?” Avery asked as the small figure walked over to her. 

“Hope means that you’re, well, calm and—” Honor was interrupted, and he glared down as Hope started fiddling with Avery’s hand.

“A healer! Pink is healing and happy and loving!”

Solas nodded, gingerly clasping a hand on her shoulder. “She is not wrong. You are becoming proficient in healing.”

They all spent a few more hours talking and practicing, and both Knowledge and Solas seemed surprised at how well Avery got along with Hope and Honor. It seemed Avery missed being around kids, since all she ever did back home was help younger girls learn how to ride and being a sort of big sister to them, and Hope reminded her of the girls at the barn. She managed to imagine the cross country field back, with the tall grass and flowers, and even the large pond where her instructor’s dog always swam on their trail rides.

She and Solas were sitting on a large blanket overlooking the pond and talking. She told him of her life before the Conclave, about who she was and what she wanted to become. 

Even if she knew who he really was, she found it easy to trust him. She knew he didn’t want to harm her, he hadn’t intended for his plan to backfire like it had, and she caught the look in his eyes sometimes, when he looked at and studied the mark. This was a man who’s greatest fear was being alone, and by God if she would make sure he wasn’t. 

So, she told him. Everything. In that quiet space in the Fade, she told Fen’Harel that she was from another world. One where Thedas was just a game, and where he was just a character, and not her friend and mentor and a man with whom she trusted with her life. 

  
And then, she woke up, and prayed that she hadn’t just made a grave mistake as she recalled all he was capable of.


	10. Storm Coast and Another Reference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy by The Andrews Sisters is the song. Props to you if you guess what I was going for!

They left for the Storm Coast a few hours later, knowing that they’d hit Redcliffe on the way back. Avery noticed that Solas—who hadn’t mentioned the “off-worlder” thing—had been looking at her funny for the majority of the morning. He was always watching, even while she was goofing off with Varric and the three scouts who had been sent along with them.

The smart looking elf from Leliana’s scouts was with them was surprised when Avery had roped them into the conversation. It wasn’t Charter, Avery noted sadly, but when she introduced herself as Margaret, she grinned, and teasingly began to call her Maggie throughout the whole ride.

“Just gotta be friends with everyone, don’t you Rider? You know,” He glanced over his pony’s ears at Cassandra. “You remind me a lot of Garrett, always trying to make friends and be kind.”

She laughed, relaxing her feet out of her stirrups and pulling her legs up slightly. “Thanks! I used to not have very many friends as a kid, but then I turned sixteen and decided I oughta get over bein’ shy and actually try making some. Besides,” She tried to keep from looking up at Solas, who’d ridden ahead to discuss the Coast with Cassandra. “Who wants to be alone?”

“You’ve got me there, Kid. Got me there.” He nodded quietly for a moment, before coming back to himself. “Now, I heard tell of you liking music.”

“Nope.” She slipped her feet back into her stirrups. “Nope nope nope. Don’t have a guitar, and I don’t sing.”

“It would be nice to have some music.” Maggie, the traitor, said when she reached out and grabbed Prince’s reins to keep her from joining Solas and Cassandra. Grinning from ear to ear, the redheaded elf knew what she was doing. Another scout, a young Fereldan woman named Lisbet, agreed.

Avery huffed and slumped down into her saddle. “Fine. What kinda song d’y’all want?”

“Something fun!” Lisbet rasped from behind them. The road they were traveling on was barely even a road, less landmarks and more overhanging tree branches, so they had to ride in rows of two or three. Elias, the only male scout with them, was up in front of Cassandra and Solas, Maggie was on Avery’s left, in line with the young Herald and Varric, and Lisbet was taking up the rear. 

Avery took a moment, shuffling through the thousands of songs she loved in her head, before finally settling on an old favorite. _The irony of this situation is not lost on me. Well then, here we go._

She hummed the intro, dropping the reins to tap her hands on her thighs in time with the beat. “He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way, he had a boogie style that no one else could play. He was the top man at his craft, but then his number came up and he was gone with the draft!”  
  
She looked over and winked at Varric, who was grinning up at her smugly. _Bastard._

_He's in the army now, a-blowin' reveille._

_He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B._

She laughed when Lisbet, Maggie, and Varric all started copying her beat, slapping their own thighs or armor as they all smiled happily. 

_They made him blow a bugle for his Uncle Sam._

_It really brought him down because he couldn't jam._

_The captain seemed to understand, because the next day the cap' went out and drafted a band, and now the company jumps when he plays reveille._

_He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B!_

_A-toot, a-toot, a-toot-diddelyada-toot_

_He blows it eight-to-the-bar, in boogie rhythm_

_He can't blow a note unless the bass and guitar is playin' with 'I'm_

_He makes the company jump when he plays reveille_

_He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_

_He was our boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_

_And when he plays boogie woogie bugle he was busy as a "bzzz" bee_

_And when he plays he makes the company jump eight-to-the-bar_

_He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B!_

Varric laughed boisterously, clapping as she continued on and eventually finished her song. The happy mood kept up for the rest of the day, and even until they got to the Storm Coast.

The smell of the ocean and wet earth was infinitely more relaxing than the smell of Haven and Orlais, and Avery let out a happy sigh as she untacked Prince and tied him under the leather tarp hanging from some branches. She skipped over to where Lace was and waved.

“Hi, Scout Harding!” She chirped, smiling at the freckled woman. _Am gay, am_ vee _gay_.

“Your Worship! For what it’s worth, welcome to the Storm Coast. I would have sent word sooner, but our efforts have been.. Delayed.”

“How so?”

“There’s a group of bandits operating in the area. They know the terrain, and our small party has had trouble going up against them. Some of our soldiers went to speak with their leader. Haven’t heard back, though.”

“I’ll check it out and find them, Ms. Harding. I swear it.” Avery placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“Well, good luck, and enjoy the sea air. I hear it’s good for the soul.” Lace smiled and nodded before turning back to walk towards the cart of ravens. Avery returned to her saddle and grabbed her bow. _You’re good for the soul, Lace. And I am sogoing to challenge that bastard and make him pay for fuckin’ with the Inquisition. Might die doing it._ She paused for a split second as she grabbed some extra arrows. _Oh well. Can’t die just yet._

“C’mon. Let’s meet this merc and use him and his crew as back up if we hire them. If they’ve killed our people, there’ll be some hell to pay.”

———

As they walked down the small path to the shore—well, everyone else walked, Avery kind of slid and tripped and landed on her ass at the foot of the hill—they could hear the fighting and with a collective sigh, Cassandra, Solas, and Varric hurried after the teenager as she ran to help.

“Yell at me later!” Avery called out once she’d clambered up on top of a large piece of driftwood and knocked an arrow. She breathed in, took aim, and watched as the arrow pierced through the Ventatori spellcaster’s robes. He fell to his knees as he choked own his own blood, and she grimaced when Bull finished him off with a heavy swing of his axe.

Soon enough, she was sniping away at some of the Ventatori, until a stalker came up behind her and pulled her down off of the log. With a shout, she tried to fight him as he dragged her away from her discarded bow, but he silenced her with a quick dagger to the side. He laughed lowly when she cried out, 

Avery screamed, reaching a hand behind her and scratching at his face under the mask. She felt her nails dig in and heard him hiss. He yanked her braid up, holding it off to the side. She whimpered, and tried to pull out the knife from her side and get away from him. 

As he dragged her away from the main area of the fight, she felt the fear and the anger course through her. Her hands and arms and whole body was getting warmer and warmer, and with one final scream, she felt her body erupt in flames. When the burning heat startled him enough to release her, she turned and grabbed at his face.

She made a growling sound as she slid her thumbs higher and higher, and with a loud cry, dug them into his eye sockets and forced the man down.. She felt his skin melt under the heat of the flames in her hands, and grinned when his body went slack.

The flames dissipated, and Avery was left covered in soot and ash, her breathing ragged. She pressed a hand to her still bleeding side, healed it as much as she could, and limped over to the group. She held a hand up when Cassandra tried to reach for her, and healed herself fully with some help from Solas. She heard someone walk up, the crunching of the gravely shore loud under a heavy boot. 

Wiping her bloodied hands on her surprisingly unburnt clothes, she looked up and tucked the loose hair behind her ears. It was Krem. She smiled up at him and waved as she heard Bull in the background.

“Krem! How’d we do?” The Vint’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of her, but he shook his head and turned to answer.

“Five or six wounded, Chief. No dead.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Let the throat-cutters finish up, then break out the casks.”

Taking a deep breath, Avery walked up to Bull and tried not to show any nerves at the sight of him. The top of her head hit just below his belly button, and he was about as wide as if there were three of her, shoulder to shoulder. She had to crane her neck back to look at his face as he spoke.

“So you’re with the Inquisition, huh?” He didn’t comment on the blood soaked leather of her armor, or the dark smudges of ash covering her body. “Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming.”

“Oh, thank you, but I don’t drink.” Avery said as she hopped up onto a crate and crossed her legs, criss-cross-applesauce. “I take it you’re The Iron Bull?”

“Yeah, the horns usually give it away.” He sat on the rock across from her and grinned. “I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant.”

“Hi, yes, sorry? Don’t exactly shout that I’m, you know, all glowy ‘n stuff.” She smiled sheepishly and started fiddling with the sleeve of the undershirt that poked out from under her vambraces.

He shook his head with a smile, “Good to see you again, regardless. Throat-cutters are done, chief.”

“Already? Have ‘em check again. I don’t want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem.” Bull laughed, and Avery tried to think of how she was going to keep her distance until his loyalty mission.

“None taken. Least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?”

The brunette fought the urge to smile as Bull’s attention was suddenly focused on her. 

“So… you’ve seen us fight. We’re expensive, but we’re worth it…” He chuckled, “And I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us.”

“How much is this going to cost me, exactly?” _The line, the line!_

“Wouldn’t cost you anything personally, and you already said you don’t drink, so unless you want to buy me a drink… Your ambassador—what’s her name—Josephine? We’d go through her and get the payments set up. The gold will take care of itself. Don’t worry about that. All that matters is we’re worth it.”

“The Chargers definitely seem useful!” She scrunched her nose as she smiled. _He’s still under the Qun, Avery, trust him to keep you alive for now, secrets come later._

“They are. But you’re not just getting the boys. You’re getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard,” He gestured to her side, his face completely serious. “I’m your man. Whatever it is—demons, dragons? The bigger the better.” He stood and they both walked together over near a shipwreck that had washed ashore.

“And there’s one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off.” He paused, as if waiting to gauge her reaction. “Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?”

“No? I mean, the name sounds familiar but I don’t know what it is.” _Lying through your teeth to a spy. Good job._

“It’s a Qunari order. They handle information, loyalty, security, all of it. Spies, basically. Or, well, _we’re_ spies. The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what’s happening.”

She nodded gingerly, and he continued. “But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I’ll share them with your people.”  
  


“Firstly,” Her voice wavered. “You are aware that I am a mage, right? Newly formed, still working on learning since the Circles have gone to shit. They wouldn’t try to make you make _me_ into a Sarebaas, right?”

That was one of the many things she was terrified of happening here. Sarebaas or Tranquil, it didn’t matter. Both terrified her.

“No. Just send back enough to keep my superiors happy. Nothing to compromise your operations. They’d want to know if you were capable, so that they know if they need to send a whole damn invasion, but they wouldn’t feel it necessary to make you Sarebaas.”  
  


She sighed, and a large weight fell off her shoulders even if she understood the subtle ‘ _yet’_ that was left unsaid. “Second, if we did let you on, could we please figure out a way to talk so I don’t get a crick in my neck every time we speak?”

He laughed, a big booming sound that reverberated in her chest like thunder. “I’m sure we could figure something out. You are small.”

Avery huffed. “I know. I’m literally half-dwarf, to the odds wouldn’t have been in my favor in any way, shape, or form. Only thing I’ve got is magic, which even I don’t get how, and the fact that it looks fuckin’ hilarious when I ride ‘cause my horse is this big ‘ole draft.” She shook her head, crossed her arms, and looked up. “You’re hired, Mr. The Iron Bull.”

Bull grinned, sharp teeth now visible. “Excellent. Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired!”

“What about the casks, chief? We just opened them up. With axes.”

“Find some way to seal them. You’re Tevinter, right? Try blood magic.” 

Avery shook her head, and with that, they walked with the Chargers and Bull back to the Inquisition’s main camp in the area. She’d doubted she’d ever have as much fun on a mission as when she was hanging out with the Chargers, since Rocky and Dalish, who kept protesting about her _bow_ , were goofing off and having fun.

She spoke with Krem and Bull mostly, and when they made it to camp, he switched out for Cassandra and the group made for the meeting point. She was perfectly content to on the edge of the cliff and look out at the sea, but sadly, the barking of the mabari hounds that the Blades kept steadily grew louder and louder as they clambered up the final path.

The Blades of Hessarian, the group of “bandits” Harding mentioned, seemed overly prepared to meet the group with weapons raised. It was a short fight, since the large Qunari just so happened to be a berzerker, and Avery kneeled beside the body of one of the dogs. Running her hand over the thick kaddis on the fur, she sighed sadly. 

“Don’t have time to bury them, try to see if there are any survivors?” Everyone nodded, and split up. Avery, trying to avoid making a beeline for the one cabin, waited a few minutes while loitering around the perimeter before heading in. Although she knew they were all dead, the smell supported that, she still checked for a pulse. There was still a chance that things could have been different, but as her fingers found the space underneath the last soldier’s ear and jaw, she let out a shuddering breath.

Bull handed her a stack of papers, which she rifled through until she found the schematics for the amulet. Avery walked over to Cassandra and tilted the papers toward her, “How long do you think this’ll take? From what I’m gatherin’ I can challenge their leader if I’ve got this.”

“A couple hours, I suppose? If we find the materials, I am sure you could fashion it yourself.”  
  
Avery nodded, her lips drawing into a thin line. “Let’s do this, then. People need to learn that they can’t get away with this.”

  
  


————

Cassandra was right in it taking a few hours. It took four in total to find the materials and for Varric to help her make the amulet. She slipped away for a few seconds to psych herself up, before settling the heavy amulet on her chest. 

Avery tucked a small, spare knife, _a sgian dubh_ , she thought as it was placed it in between her shirt and vambrace. She recalled just how big the man was portrayed to be in the game, and looked nervously at Solas as she pressed down the urge to pray. _Can’t always run away from religion, Aves. Please, please, please, Andraste, Maker, Mythal, anyone, don’t let this be a mistake._

As they trekked down to where the small encampment was, her nerves mounted. Each of the Blades backed away from the gate when they noticed the amulet, and then the man, the leader, stands up from his makeshift throne. 

“So,” his booming voice echoed around the fenced in area. “You’ve come to challenge me, eh?” He unsheathed a large battleaxe and Avery zoned in on the rusted blade. The man was tall, not as large as Bull, but still at least over six feet. His shoulders were broad, and his tan skin was taught over the muscles of his arms. 

As he walked down the steps, Avery hurriedly pulled a knife out of the sheath that rested low on her back. The Blade chuckled lowly, “You’re goin’ to lose, little Heretic.” 

He snarled and swung his axe down, probably thinking a fight against a child would not last long. She rolled to the left, the gravel pushing painfully over her shoulder as she popped back up and stuck her knife in the back of his leg and twisted. His elbow caught her in the side and knocked the wind out of her as he screamed. She stumbled to the side, wheezing and pulled out her _sgian dubh._

The Blade chief turned and swung out his fist. He was getting angry. He pulled the knife out of the back of his knee and threw it to the side as he trudged towards her. He was losing blood, but seemed like the adrenaline was making him stronger—and angrier.

He swung his axe, and she barely managed to jump back in time to avoid the blade, but he rammed the blunt pommel into the side of her head. She grunted at the impact, dropping her dirk, and had to squint her left eye to try and keep the blood from dripping down into it. 

“Fuck it.” With one hand on her head, she growled lowly and threw out her other hand. The man was engulfed in fire, and she curled her hand in until it made a fist. The fire burned brighter as she did so, and the man, with one final shout, fell. 

Stumbling over to where her knives had been tossed, she picked them up and sheathed them before wiping at the blood. Letting Solas come and guide her to somewhere she could sit, she let him tend to her as one of the Blades came to stand before her. 

“My Lady,” he began, glancing nervously between her and her group before dropping to one knee. “We are yours to command. You have won the Challenge.”

“Was it him? The guy I killed? Was it him who made you attack the Inquisition soldiers who came to make peace?” Avery gestured over to where the man’s body lay, burnt and crumpled. The man before her nodded, his shock of pale blond hair falling into his eyes as he bowed his head.

“Yes, my lady.” His voice was shaky and weak, and she could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves.

“I will not punish you for the actions of a superior.” His head jerked up and his eyes widened in surprise. “However, you are all now apart of the Inquisition. Should you behave in a way unbecoming of one of us, there will be repercussions.”  
  


“Yes, Lady Herald.” He said. Solas lightly patted her shoulder and stood, having finished healing her as much as he could. The blond man flinched slightly at the look in Solas’ eyes, and he quickly stood himself, “I am Derek, Lady. We are the Blades of Hessarian.”

“I am aware.” Avery did not explain how she knew, but turned to look at Cassandra, and they both nodded. “Do what you can for those you can help, and deliver any information you may pick up to one of the Nightingale’s people. We must take our leave.”  
  
They left for the Inquisition camp not long after, with Avery limping quietly ahead of her group. Once they had left the walls, with the small brunette ignoring the hushed whispers of the Blades and the hesitant questions from Varric. Once they were at a safe distance from the encampment, Avery yelled out a loud “Fuck!” and turned to punch a tree. 

After leaning her forehead against the tree for a moment and breathing heavily, she bounced up and away from the tree. With a smile that was more of a grimace, she straightened her shoulders and shook out her hand. “Spend the night at camp, head out in the morning. We make for Redcliffe at first light.”


	11. An Old Friend

She refused to complain the whole way down to Redcliffe. Solas had rather loudly announced that she had three cracked ribs, a mild concussion, and had sprained her knee. Again. Avery knew they were all expecting her to do say something, but she couldn’t. She was forcing down the panic, taking small sips from her water skin every few minutes, but knew she would have to let it out sooner rather than later. 

They rode hard for three days, only stopping for a few hours of rest before continuing. Cassandra’s decision, not Avery’s, who was thankful she could relinquish some of the control and decision making for once. She was glad to relax, at least momentarily, and act like a teenager. She joked around with the Chargers after a while, and they all got along like a house on fire, especially her and Dalish, who had bonded over their magic, and the fact that Avery still used an actual bow.

She caught the tail end of one of Bull’s conversations with Cassandra about her one evening while the majority of them were sitting around the fire. They had split off to speak in private near the bedrolls, and were talking animatedly, albeit quietly. “She’s been forcing down everything, Seeker. She’s soft. Not used to a harsh way of living.”

“I am aware, but she does not talk to us about this sort of thing. Not even to Varric. This is not good.”

Slipping away from the fire, she walked over to them. “There is nothing to talk about. M’fine. Swear. Just, don’t like the killin’ or the whole needin’ to fight for our lives ‘n such. Had this convo with Solas after Despair tried some shit, but I’m...okay. Ain’t used to this way of life yet, but I’m working on it.”

And with that, she left them to find where she had dropped her bedroll. She felt safest near the Chargers, namely Krem and Stitches, and had set up her area near them. Prince was tied close by, and had decided that he, too, was going to lay down for a bit, and let Avery lean on him for a little while. Bull was the one to carry her back to her bedroll when she had fallen asleep, gingerly placing her down as though she were much more fragile than she was.

No one woke her for her watch. 

————

Her magic was getting stronger. The practice she had gotten from slowly healing her ribs and knee proved useful, and by the time they reached the gates of Redcliffe, everything was fully healed. She didn’t mention the help she had been getting from Hope. Or the fact that she was genuinely talking with the Spirit about bonding to become a spirit healer. That topic, while still up in the air, was something she had been thinking about for a while. So long as she was a strong enough healer by the time Haven went to shit, she would be content.

The rift at the gates crackled to life when she walked up, the Fade reacting to itself and tearing open. The first connection always stung. That moment where the Fade called to the Anchor felt like it had when the Breach was still flaring. She loathed the day when it would become permanent. And when she would lose her arm. 

The fight was relatively short-lived. Her party for this endeavor—Bull, Cassandra, Solas, and Varric—made quick work of the shades and whisps, but when the Terrors showed up, drawing each of them into one of the spaces where time was off, that was when all hell broke loose. 

There were only two of them, thankfully, but one of them was more crafty than the other. It threw Cassandra up against a stone wall, and sunk its teeth into Avery’s forearm, its teeth and acidic saliva completely ruining her right vambrace. Varric killed it, a stream of crossbow bolts firing rapidly into the creature’s torso, and everyone’s wounds were healed as quick as Avery and Solas could manage. 

She tore off what remained of the vambrace with a grunt, and looked at the puckered scar. “Got a new one, boys!” The garishly pink scar wrapped around her arm almost completely, and as she turned her arm over, she pointed to the darker marks were. “Long sleeves are now my friend! Look!”

“Hey! We almost match!” Bull leaned down and showed her a similar looking scar on his arm. “Got this against a dragon!”

“No shit? Damn, well, I never wanna fight one of those bastards. Pet them? Yes. Attempt to kill them? Fuck no.”

He laughed, and Cassandra walked over and gestured towards the gate. “We still do not know what these rifts can do, but the gate. It’s been opened. Come, we must speak with—”

“We’ve spread word the Inquisition was coming,” An Inquisition scout, one of Leli’s people, interrupted as he caught up to them. “But you should know that no one here was expecting us.”

“No one? Not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?” She caught Solas looking at her, but she shook her head. _Not now, Wolfie._

“If she was, she hasn’t told anyone. We’ve arranged use of the tavern for the negotiations.”

“Agents of the Inquisition!” _Lysas! My guy!_ The thin elf ran up and stopped, leaning his arms on his knees for a second or two in order to catch his breath. “My apologies. Magister Alexius is in charge now, but hasn’t yet arrived. He’s expected shortly. You, you can speak with the former Grand Enchanter in the meantime.”

Avery nodded, and he ran off again. “Well, that’s fuckin weird. We need to talk with the Grand Enchanter.”

————

As they walked into the tavern, Avery caught sight of Fiona. The woman was a few inches taller than she was, and while not as thin as some other elves she had seen, she still had that _fragility_ to her that made her nervous.

“Welcome, Agents of the Inquisition.” Fiona began, glancing from face to face. “What has brought you to Redcliffe?”

“We’re here because of your invitation back in Val Royeaux?” 

She shook her head, “You must be mistaken. I haven’t been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave.”

Avery paused and looked to Cassandra, shifting her weight slightly so she was closer to the tall woman. “That’s very strange, someone who looked exactly like you spoke to me in Val Royeaux.”

“Exactly like me? I suppose it could be magic at work, but why would anyone…” Fiona looked down at her hands and was quiet for a moment. “Whoever… or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed. The free mages have already… pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium.”

“An alliance with Tevinter? Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?” _Uh oh, not good. Fuck, Alexius is gonna show up soon._

“As one indentured to a Magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you.”

“Very well,” she turned so her back was to Bull. “Then who is in charge now?”

The door swung open to her left, and as the skeevy man walked in with his son in tow, she was glad her back was not turned to him. Alexius was much taller than her, as was Felix, and they carried themselves with a very Tevinter air about them. She glanced behind him to look at Felix for a moment before the man would speak, and grimaced at how pale and sickly he looked.

“Welcome, my friends! I apologize for not greeting you earlier.” He sauntered up, and the look in his eyes made Avery very uncomfortable.

“Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius.”

“The Southern Mages are under my command, and you are the survivor, yes? The one from the Fade? Interesting.” The crazed look bugged her, but she put on the most polite smile she could muster and bowed.

“You’re a long way from home, Magister.” Avery said as he gestured for them to go sit at a table. 

“Not all of us can be so at home in Fereldan.” He turned to face his son with a small smile. “Felix, would you send for a scribe, please? Pardon my manners. My son Felix, friends.”

The pale young man bowed and walked away. “I am not surprised you’re here. Containing the Breach is not a feat that many could even attempt. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor. Ambitious, indeed.”

“Well, when you’re fighting a massive tear in the sky, you can hardly think small.” Being cheeky could get her in trouble, but she’d rather die being a fool than being smart.

“There will have to be—”

Felix stumbled up, his hand clutching at his leg. Avery stood quickly, her hands reaching out to steady him when he fell forward. She felt him slip the paper into her hand, and turned to help him sit. She stuck it in her pocket discreetly, and lifted a hand to feel his forehead. _He’s too hot, not good._

“Felix!” Alexius shouted, moving to kneel beside his son.

“I’m so sorry! Please forgive my clumsiness, my lady.”

“No worries, friend. Here,” she reached into the bag on her hip and pulled out a handkerchief. Using her magic to dampen and chill it, she gently laid it on his head. “You’re burning up.”

“Are you alright?” _At least he cares for his son._ She thought as Alexius placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m fine, father. Honest.”

He shook his head and helped him stand. “Come, I’ll get your powders. Please excuse me, friends. We will have to continue this another time. Fiona, I require your assistance back at the castle.”

She waited until they had all left before pulling the small slip of paper out. “‘Come to the Chantry, you are in danger.’ Joy, another note. This time, ominous!”

“Comes with the territory!” Varric sniped, bumping her shoulder as they made their way out of the tavern and walked towards the Chantry.

She turned to say something back, but before she could, she walked right into someone. They both stumbled back a few steps, and Avery immediately began to apologize. “I am so sorry, I didn’t even—”

“Avery?” The girl looked up from where she was fussing over the other woman. Brown hair, green eyes, and the Falon’din vallaslin on a face so familiar that it brought tears to her eyes. 

With a watery gasp, she reached up and gently touched the woman’s face. “Megan?” The tears started trailing down her cheeks and Avery pulled her down into a hug. The two young women, now crying into each other’s shoulders, collapsed into a pile on the ground. 

“I, I didn’t—I mean, I, Varric said there was a—I knew you were—” She cried even harder, her hold on her best friend tightening. “Megan, I—How? You’re, you’re older?” 

They wiped away their steadily falling tears, and she felt Varric place a hand on her shoulder. Avery shook her head, and laughed lightly, trying to keep the next wave of tears at bay. “Fuck, so, catch up later? We kinda gotta go to the Chantry.”

“Yeah, sure, but you’re the Herald? How—you’re, you’ve not—” Megan paused before shrugging. “Well, I’m coming along. Gotta see this unfold.”

Avery grinned, and as they stood, she pulled the woman into a hug again. “It’s so good to see you. I’ve only been here a couple months or so, and it’s been hell.”

“I bet!” Megan glanced over at Avery’s new friends and quirked a brow. 

“Oh! Right, sorry. Bull, Cass, Solas, this is Megan. Meg, this is Bull, Cass, and Solas. She and I grew up together, and I thought she was dead. Varric, you know her, so yeah! Also, Meg, holy fuck you’re hot now.”

Megan, Bull, and Varric started laughing, and the tall Qunari nudged her forward. “Right. Gotta go. C’mon!”

The party of six made their way to the Chantry, and Avery never left Megan’s side on the way up. When she had to push open the door, she took in a shaky breath and nodded. She pulled her bow off of her back, shouldered open the door, and grinned when she saw Dorian dramatically kill a shade. 

“Good! You’re finally here! Now help me close this, would you?” He smirked, just as the rift behind him flared to life. There were four areas where time was distorted, and everyone made quick work of the shades and wraiths. Two waves of demons later, Avery was able to close the rift.

“Fascinating. How does that work, exactly?” He chuckled, his eyes lighting up. “You don’t even know, do you? You just waggle your fingers, and boom! Rift closes.”

“Pretty much, yeah.” She grinned, and dropped into a curtsey, ignoring Megan’s snort from beside her. “I’m Avery, nice to meet you…?”

“Ah, getting ahead of myself I see. Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?” He dipped into an exaggerated bow and smiled.

“Another Tevinter. Be cautious with this one.”

“Suspicious friends you have here. Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable—as I’m sure you can imagine.” _Oh Dorian, you and I are gonna get along swimmingly._

“Oh certainly! But, I was expecting Felix to be here.” 

“I’m sure he’s on his way. He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father.”

“Is he alright? He was burnin’ up when they left.”

“He’s had some lingering illness for months. Felix is an only child, and Alexius is being a mother hen, most likely.”

“Understandable. I take it you’re not a magister? You don’t strike me as a part of the Magisterium. Altus?”

Dorian’s eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. “Yes. Odd for a Southerner to know such things.”

“You pick up a few things.” She shrugged, sharing a smile with Megan before turning back to him. “So, is he not your mentor any more? You stressed the ‘was’ when you mentioned it so…”

“Look, you must know there is danger. That should be obvious even without the note. Let’s start with Alexius clamming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself.”

“Considering there is a hole in the sky, it’s plausible.”

He nodded, “The Rift you closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself—”

“Sped some things up and slowed other down.

“Yes. Soon there will be more like it, and they’ll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it’s unravelling the world.”

“Well shit.” She let out a bitter laugh. “Redcliffe can’t catch a break, can it? Poor Teagan.”

“I know what I’m talking about. I helped develop this magic. When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don’t understand is why he’s doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?”

“He didn’t do it for them.” Felix walked up, the same swagger in his step as Dorian and Alexius. _Definitely a Tevinter thing._

“Took you long enough!” Dorian perked up and moved to stand near him. “Is he getting suspicious?”

“No,” Felix shook his head. “But I shouldn’t have played the illness card. I thought he’d be fussing over me all day. My father’s joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves ‘Venatori.’ And I can tell you one thing: whatever he’s done for them, he’s done it to get to you.”

“Great, so, instead of Orlesian assassins, it’s a Tevene cult. I’m honored.” She rolled her eyes and cocked out a hip. Raising her left hand, she waved it a little. “Bet it’s because of this.”

“If the Venatori are behind the Rifts, or the Breach in the sky—” _They are._ “—they’re even worse than I thought.”

She snorted, “All this for me? And here I didn’t get Alexius anything.”

“Get him a fruit basket, everyone loves those.” Dorian smirked, his mustache lifting a little. “You know you’re his target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can’t stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn’t know I’m here, and here I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you’re ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I’ll be in touch.”

He waved goodbye, and disappeared from their sight as he went out of the door. They were all quiet for a moment, before they decided to head back to the tavern for a small meal before they left. _Gotta get the tranquil, save ‘em from Alexius’ idiocy._

After recruiting the Tranquil and sending them on their way with a couple of Inquisition soldiers, Avery and her group sat down. They were still all on edge from the encounter with Dorian, as well as the conversation with Alexius, but as the food was brought out and Avery turned to continue catching up with Megan, the tense air seemed to dissipate slightly. 

“—and Prince! Oh, you gotta meet Prince! He’s such a sweetie and reminds me of Nate a little bit; he’s a little taller and not a chestnut, but he loves to jump, which was a lil’ surprising. I haven’t set up any barrels or figured out how to practice trick riding yet.”

“Only you would want to learn trick riding when there’s a hole in the sky.” 

“Well, considering they’re able to mount at a canter, yeah. It’d be useful to be able to be able to completely bend down near the ground if somethin’ were to happen.” Avery smiled and bumped her shoulder into Megan’s. “So, everything. Tell me.”

“I suppose Varric told you I hung with the Kirkwall crew for a few years, after being all Dalish-y. Picked up on a few things here and there, met up with a few people you’d die to meet.” The rogue shrugged, and watched as Avery seemed to light up.

“Wait, wait, wait, who? I know it wasn’t Amell, cause she’s out doin’ Hero stuff, and since you’re not Mahariel or Tabris…. Or are you just sayin’ that cause I wanna meet the crew?”

“Just teasing you. You’re still so easy to read, Aves.” Megan said, spooning the soup into her mouth. “Can’t believe it, you’ve not changed a bit.”

“I’ve still got some things to tell you, but finishin’ this meal is first on the agenda.” 

And so they did, they finished their meals and headed out. Megan had, apparently, walked to Redcliffe, hitching rides with farmers when she could. For the last few months, in the time between the chaos Anders caused and the Conclave, she’d been a sellsword, taking jobs where she could as caravan guards and the occasional stint as a bodyguard.

By the time they managed to get back to the small camp of theirs in the Hinterlands, it was long past dusk. The nights in the Hinterlands held a deep, Fereldan dampness in them, and the fog that drifted across the land was dense. It set a chill in her bones that the extra blankets and warming barrier couldn’t touch. They were heading back to Haven that next morning, and Avery took comfort in knowing that the only cold she would have to face was that of a mountain. She could deal with snow, but this deep rooted, eerie, and biting air? She’d never be able to deal with it. She sighed and burrowed deeper into the furs of her bedroll.

The next morning, she introduced Megan to Prince, who’d wuffed as she reached to gently pat the large animal’s nose. “You’ll be ridin’ with me!” She swung herself up into the saddle and dropped her stirrups so Megan could use them. “Reckon you’ve ridden in your time here, Miss. We didn’t prepare for someone else to be riding with us, so you get to be my buddy for this ride home! Hop on up, and we can head out.”

Megan sat awkwardly behind her, closer to the cantle than comfortable, but managed to reach the stirrups well enough. Avery nudged Megan’s legs back, and wrapped her own around Prince. With a wry grin, a light tap of her heels, and a couple small clicking sounds, Prince jumped into a canter. Megan shouted and her grip around Avery tightened as the small girl laughed.

The ride didn’t take very long, especially with Avery racing half of the Chargers on the way. A couple of Thedasian songs were sung, and over all the ride back was fun for the teen. Her best friend from Earth was there, and she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to be her roommate in Haven. They’d need to talk about some things in private, and she’d have to bring it up with Solas and the Advisors about Megan also being from the same world as Avery.

When they trotted up to the stables and smithy, Avery caught sight of Cullen waiting for them and waved happily. She let Megan get down before her, and ran up to him with Prince following close behind.

“Cullen! Hi! How’ve things been going?” She smiled as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Her voice dropped into a quiet whisper, “How are the headaches?”

“I am well, Herald. And things in Haven are—” Cullen trailed off as he caught sight of Megan walking up. “Presho?”

“Knight-Captain.” The tall elf nodded stiffly, tilting her head to him in acknowledgement. “What are you doing in Haven?”

“He’s no Knight-Captain anymore, Meg. He’s the Commander of the Inquisition’s forces now.” Avery glanced between the two, _Um, what?_ “Y’all know each other?”

“Rather well, I’d say.” Megan grinned, and Cullen flushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. _Grosssssss!_

“Okaaay, then. Didn’t need to know _that_.” Avery shuddered. “So. Different topic, please.”

Cullen cleared his throat and took a small step to the left, gesturing for Avery to follow. “Come, Leliana and Lady Josephine are in the War Room waiting. Harrison,” he waved over a soldier. “Take the Herald’s horse to the stable.” The soldier saluted and took the reins from over Prince’s head, hurriedly walking to the stable.

Neither Megan or Cullen said anything on the way to the Chantry, and Avery had no clue what to say to break the awkward silence. At least the walk there was rather short. _Can’t believe she slept with_ Cullen _of all people. Didn’t think he was her type._

She waved at Rylen when she passed him at the Thrynn’s desk, and the three of them hurriedly walked into the warmth of the large stone building. Leliana was leaning over the map, studying the position of some of the markers while Josie was reading something on her little desk. Both women smiled at her as they entered, but Leliana stood a little straighter as she noticed Megan standing with her.

“Okay, while we wait for Cass to get back in, Redcliffe. Total shitshow, but Dorian is a doll. Also, Megan. But, well—” The door opened and Cassandra walked in. “Oh, you’re here. Okay, so, it would appear that I am not the only one from Earth.”

“Uh, Ave—” Megan started, but was silenced when Avery shook her head.

“They know, Megs.” She turned back to look at the advisors. “This is Megan. She’s from Earth, was there when everything went down. Best friend since sophomore year. Um, so since we were like, sixteen? Yeah. But, it would seem that there was something screwy with the timeline since she’s been here for a lot longer than me.”

“Six years.” Megan piped up, fiddling with the green sleeve of her shirt.

“Six years, ri—Shit you’re like, twenty-three? Daaang.” She paused, thinking about something for a moment before going: “Wait! This means—YOUR HEIGHT IS FROM YOUR AGE, HAH!”

“No, you’re just small.” 

She glared jokingly at Cullen when she heard him snort, and bumped into his shoulder. “Rude.” He shorted again and she rolled her eyes. “So, Meg is from Earth like me. Now, back to Redcliffe.”


End file.
